


Lydia ♡ Sera

by Nudeviking



Series: Dragon Age [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudeviking/pseuds/Nudeviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What have I become?  What started six months ago as half-assed reviews of what I did while playing Dragon Age: Origins has become something else entirely...and now this.  This is something I thought I'd never actually do.  This is straight up fan-fiction.  There's no, "It's really just a playthrough with a gimmick attached to it," reasoning to hide behind.  I'm a person who writes fan-fiction now, and I'm okay with that.  If I'm going to be totally honest with myself, I've been a person who writes fan-fiction since somewhere around the middle of my Dragon Age 2 playthrough.</p><p>Anyway this is a story that I guess takes place after Trespasser, but maybe before the post-credit stinger in Trespasser (depending on when that scene is actually supposed to take place).  It's about a female Inquisitor and Sera and swashbuckling and shitty parents and maybe some other stuff.  Anyway I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> What have I become? What started six months ago as half-assed reviews of what I did while playing Dragon Age: Origins has become something else entirely...and now this. This is something I thought I'd never actually do. This is straight up fan-fiction. There's no, "It's really just a playthrough with a gimmick attached to it," reasoning to hide behind. I'm a person who writes fan-fiction now, and I'm okay with that. If I'm going to be totally honest with myself, I've been a person who writes fan-fiction since somewhere around the middle of my Dragon Age 2 playthrough.
> 
> Anyway this is a story that I guess takes place after Trespasser, but maybe before the post-credit stinger in Trespasser (depending on when that scene is actually supposed to take place). It's about a female Inquisitor and Sera and swashbuckling and shitty parents and maybe some other stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Lady Trevelyn glided through the halls of the palace upon slippered feet with nary a sound save for the rustle of her silk gown as she went.She scowled as she heard a pair of voices whispering further down the hall.

"I heard she used to live here in this very palace."

"That's ridiculous!Everyone knows she's from Kirkwall...a contessa or something."

"Then why does she got the same name as her ladyship huh?And why are Lord and Lady Trevelyn so furious when people talk about her?"

"You know how these noble types are.They're all related to one another if you look at their family registries.As for why they go mad when people talk about the Contessa it's clear isn't it?She married some common elf girl.To these noble types there's about a half dozen things wrong with that."

"Well, I think it's romantic.Imagine some lord or lady spying you as you serve drinks at some ball and falling madly in love with you like that!  It'd be grand wouldn't it?No more sweeping hallways...or emptying chamber pots!"

"Ha!You think you could get a lord or lady to fall in love with you?Have you seen yourself lately?  You look a fright!Besides the Lord and Lady's son is already betrothed and you don't fancy girls."

"I could if she were a proper noble lady."

Lady Trevelyn glared at the two gossiping elven maids and cleared her throat audibly giving them a start."I do not believe brooms require verbal commands while being pushed," she said with a scowl, "Should you desire to continue working here a tad less talking and a tad more sweeping would be most appreciated."

The two elven maids bowed slightly and meekly offered apologies before they quickly set to work pushing their brooms down the corridor in the opposite direction.Lady Trevelyn continued down the hallway towards her sitting room.  Why did they all have to whisper about her daughter?  What had she done to deserve being cursed with a daughter as troublesome as Lydia?   She had always been a pious woman, donating quite generously to the Chantry.Her eldest daughter was already a Chantry Mother and her second eldest was training as a novice.Her son had briefly served with the Templars but a Lord needs an heir and so Alexander's time with the order was brief.

Her youngest child, Lydia, however, had been troublesome from a young age.She showed little interest in the Chant of Light and on more than one occasion was discovered kissing serving girls or her handmaidens.A single instance of such impropriety could have been dismissed as a simple act of childish curiosity but it soon became clear that with Lydia such acts went far beyond simple experimentation.

She recalled the day she found her daughter, six and ten years of age, abed with a serving girl, both in naught but their small clothes.Lady Trevelyn had been so furious she lashed the serving girl herself before sending her from the palace.After that day It did not take long for rumors of her youngest daughter's predilections to spread throughout Ostwick.

For several years Lady Trevelyn fretted over what to do with her youngest daughter.Had she have been born some ten years earlier she could have been sent to join the Grey Wardens to fight the Blight, as noble families had done with undesirable family members for ages, but the Fifth Blight was a distant memory by the time Lydia was of age and a noble family sending a daughter to the Wardens during a time of peace would attract far more notice than it was worth.

An opportunity did, however, present itself some months before Lydia's nineteenth birthday.There was to be a conclave in Feldspar to broker an end to the conflict between the Templars and loathsome rebel mages.As the ruling House of Ostwick the Trevelyns were expected to send a party of diplomats and ministers.Instead her youngest daughter would be sent as Ostwick's sole representative.

While Lydia showed little interest in the Chant of Light she was quite fond of martial pursuits and showed some skill at arms.Lady Trevelyn had hoped that during the Conclave perhaps her daughter could be convinced to join the Templars.It was not completely unheard of for Trevelyn girls to occasionally join the Order and so Lady Trevelyn had written to several Commanders she knew asking them to speak with Lydia during the Conclave, but fate has a strange way of intervening.

The Conclave ended up being a disaster.There had been an explosion and hundreds had perished, the Divine Justine among them, and yet her daughter lived.People, for whatever reason thought that her survival marked her as divine and took to calling her the Herald of Andraste.In Ostwick, Lady Trevelyn could do naught but laugh at the notion of such a flawed young woman as her daughter being the Maker's chosen one.

The respect that came with her daughter's newfound notoriety was rather nice though.The Trevelyn name had meant little outside the Free Marches, but suddenly the noble houses of Davinter, Antiva and Orleans were most interested in House Trevelyn.If she was completely honest with herself it was more likely than not that her daughter's renown was directly responsible for her son's betrothal to second cousin of the Empress Selena of Orleans.

Even in Ostwick the common folk came to know her youngest daughter as the Herald of Andraste rather than as a girl-lover who leered at the the daughters of visiting dignitaries and did unseemly things with her servants.For a time Lady Trevelyn found herself pleased with her daughter, but it was not long before the rumors once again began to be whispered in taverns and the market square: "I heard Lady Trevelyn's daughter...the Herald, is bedding some knife-ear wench out of some Dog Lord's alienage."   Such rumors were nearly too much for Lady Trevelyn to bear and she wrote her daughter at once.Lydia's rather terse reply merely confirmed that she was indeed involved with some elven scofflaw out of the Denerim alienage and that it was her life to live.  Lady Trevelyn was scandalized by the reply and hid herself away in her sitting room for days, afraid to be seen by her servants with eyes swollen from crying, for they would know the rumors to be true.

Months passed and her daughter was deemed a great hero; one whose exploits would be recorded by historians and studied throughout Thedas for ages to come, and again everyone in Ostwick forgot of Lydia the lover of girls and knew only Lydia, the great hero who closed the tear in the sky.Great noble houses wrote to Lady Trevelyn asking after her daughter, and yet Lydia continued to thumb her nose at common decency by turning down all such proposals citing her involvement with that vile elven woman she had taken up with in her travels.

The months turned to years and Lady Trevelyn received a wedding invitation from her daughter.  Lady Trevelyn was overjoyed at the news, but her joy soon turned to ash in her mouth, for she learned from Lydia that  she intended to wed the elven harlot she had been so taken in by.Oh how Lady Trevelyn had cried upon reading that letter!She had wailed in such a most unladylike manner that she was certain the servants had heard. 

In a final act of desperation Lady Trevelyn relented and implored her daughter to at least marry someone from a noble house if she were so insistent upon marrying a woman.She even offered a match she deemed somewhat suitable, if somewhat below her daughter's new found social standing: the eldest daughter from a minor noble house out of Antiva.To be certain they were merchants more than anything, but the daughter shared the same peculiar predilections as her own and they were technically a noble house, but more importantly than that: they weren't elves.

Another terse reply came from her daughter stating that she would not relent and would go ahead and marry her "beloved Sera," no matter what.Left with no other choice Lady Trevelyn and her husband publicly denounced their daughter.Stripping her of all titles and claims on inheritance and striking her name from the family registry and the line of succession.There soon came word that Kirkwall had made the disgraced Trevelyn daughter a contessa and bestowed upon her an estate far larger than the one she would have received through her rather modest inheritance.It was all undoubtedly an act of petty revenge by Kirkwall against Ostwick for the incident with the Viscount of Kirkwall's smallclothes all those years ago.  

The Lady Trevelyn, however, had considered the matter settled and put Lydia Trevelyn from her mind until she received yet another letter from her daughter some weeks after her farcical wedding was to have taken place. It was the last letter she would receive from Lydia.

The footmen opened the doors to her sitting room as Lady Trevelyn approached and bowed smartly as She swept into the room.The doors were closed behind her as she sat upon her chaise lounge and opened the small lacquered box that sat upon the table before her.She pushed aside a few trinkets and retrieved the folded slip of paper that lay at the bottom of the box and unfolded it gazing upon the elegant script that had flowed from her daughter's hand.

_ Dear Mother, _

_ I am fairly certain that on the morrow I shall die.I do not fear death for it does not approach from the shadows as a stranger but rather as an expected guest.While I walk willingly to my own demise without fear, I cannot say that I do so without sadness. _

_ I am uncertain you could possibly understand or frankly even care about the profound sorrow I feel knowing that I will leave my dear wife, Sera, a widow.For all her bravado and worldliness she is honestly a very delicate soul and I worry what will become of her. _

_ This sadness I feel for her is rivaled only by the melancholy I feel knowing that my own parents were unable to love me for who I was rather than who they expected me to be.I never asked to be as I am and wish that you and Father could have found it in yourselves to accept me as I was rather than attempting to change me or hide me away somewhere. _

_ For many years I hated you and Father but I do not desire to die with hatred in my heart.My one wish is that with my death you and Father will come to see the error of your ways and realize precisely what you lost by pushing me away. _

_ Your Daughter, _

_ Lydia _

Lady Trevelyn made no effort to wipe the tears from her eyes.She stood and made her way across the room and sat at her writing desk.Lady Trevelyn then took up her pen and began to write.She had write variations of the same letter more than a dozen times and more than a dozen times she had summarily thrown the finished letter in the fireplace at the far end of her sitting room, but this day was different.She completed her letter and sealed it with the crest of House Trevelyn and the drafted a second, less personal letter.The second letter she folded and placed in an envelope along with the sealed letter and the summoned her footman.

"See that this letter is delivered to the Viscount of Kirkwall," Lady Trevelyn said handing the letter to the footman.

The liveried servant took the envelope with a bow and asked if she would need anything else.When she replied that she did not the fellow bowed and took his leave.

Her daughter's demise had proven itself less of a certainty than Lydia had thought, if news out of Orleans was to be believed, but after the end of the Senate Ways & Means Committee hearing her daughter all but vanished, save for those ludicrous tales of her and an elven blackguard named Red Jenny, robbing noblemen and women and giving their ill gotten gains to peasants.  Lady Trevelyn knew that her daughter lived and needed to find her.   The dwarf that the fools in Kirkwall had made viscount had given Lydia a title and an estate she apparently never stayed in, but if anyone knew how to reach her daughter, Lydia, she was certain this dwarf, Varric, would.


	2. The Letter

Lydia Trevelyn closed her eyes and sucked in a final breath as the knife drew closer.A hand grabbed her by hair and then with a quick flick of the wrist it was all done.Lydia opened her eyes and watched chunks of her reddish brown bangs fall to the ground.

"That's a pretty nice haircut...but don't flinch next time yeah?" her wife, Sera, said as she wiped the knife on the leg of her pants and slid it back into the sheath that hung from her belt, "You almost made me mess it all up."

"We could just buy a pair of scissors you know?" Lydia said running her one good hand through her hair and giving it a shake, "It's not exactly like we don't have money."

"Whut?Scissors?Those diamond crusted hair cutter things Dorian was always going on about?" Sera said, "We don't really need them yeah?I mean what good are they really?  They just cut hair yeah?  A knife though?With a knife you can cut hair or a chunk of meat or stab some bloke who tries to get cute at a brew pub...knives are way more practical that those diamondy shits yeah?"

Lydia laughed and said, "I guess you're right.We should probably get this stuff packed up if we want to get to Kirkwall today before nightfall.We've probably kept our contact waiting long enough anyway."

"It's not another meeting with one of Leilana's super secret sneaky spy types is it?" Sera asked and then pantomimed gagging, "Her stuff is always so boring!'Go to the Starkhaven alienage and watch the elfy elf girl who sells real authentic elfy elf handicrafts.'Yawn!"

"No.This is one of Varric's," Lydia said as she cinched up her rucksack and shouldered it.

"Varric's yeah?Varric's lot are a lot more fun the Leliana's aren't they?I mean we might even get to throw some bees or get in a proper fight," Sera replied as she slung her quiver over her shoulder, "You ready to go Buckles?"

Lydia nodded.A proper fight?Lydia thought to herself that she'd never be in a proper fight again and glanced at thin duelist blade that hung at her side.It was a fine sword, given to her by Leliana, but whenever Lydia looked at it, or worse yet drew it from its scabbard, she felt nothing but pangs of longing for the long swords, battle axes, and war hammers that she would never again be able to wield again.Yet another reason for her to hate Solas for costing her her arm to add to the list.

As she and Sera set off her wife said, "I'm thinking of changing our name. The Red Jennies I mean...not our name.Trevelyn's pretty good as far as last names go.I mean it's the best last name I've ever had at least."

"It's the only last name you ever had."

"That's not true.Remember the first time we went to the Winter Palace?I had Balzich as a name there.I was a VonKnucklefront once...I've had a lot of last names yeah?But that's not about that yeah?I was talking about the Jennies...their name."

"And?"

"Well everyone thinks that Red Jenny is me now yeah?I mean there are all those Red Jenny & Contessa Trevelyn songs right?Those are about me and you yeah?Not those brothers in Starkhaven or whatever right?"

"Right."

"And it's not really fair is it yeah?I mean I'm a Contessa Trevelyn too aren't I?"

"So you want the bards to change their songs to The Contessas Trevelyn?" Lydia asked scratching her chin in confusion, "I thought this was about the Red Jennies."

"Yeah it is right?So I can't make those bards all change their songs.I mean I could even get Miss Creepy to stop singing that song about how disagreeable I am or whatever she was on about.So I guess I'm Red Jenny.So the Red Jennies need a new name yeah?"

"So you have any ideas?" Lydia asked, "For the Red Jennies I mean."

"I do actually!" Sera replied excitedly, "I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I'm thinking of changing the Red Jennies to the Pussy Gang!"

Lydia burst out laughing."The Pussy Gang?That's ridiculous!It doesn't even mean anything."

"Sure it does though yeah?Means more than the Inquisition at least right?First off it's like a gang because there's a gang of us...and because we have ladyparts it's a pussy gang right?"

"What about those brothers in Starkhaven?I doubt they have ladyparts."

"Maybe they do though...you never know yeah?" Sera said.

Lydia sighed, "I suppose so, but it's still a stupid name.I mean there's nothing scary about it.Red Jenny was scary because red is like blood remember?"

Sera stopped walking, turned and stared at Lydia, her eye bulging and her mouth agape.She suddenly threw her arms around Lydia and kissed her on the lips."Buckles you're a right proper poet you know that?You'd give Varric a run for his money yeah?Red Pussy Gang is so much better!It's loads scarier now!" Sera exclaimed as she released Lydia.She scratched her chin absentmindedly and said, "Unless...people think we're all like you yeah?"

"Like me how?"

"You know yeah?A ginger...with ginger bits."

"My hair's not that red," Lydia replied, "Especially not there!"

Sera laughed and said, "I've looked at it a lot more closely than you have Buckles and it's a lotredder than you think yeah?Don't feel bad about though.I think it's pretty fetch."

Lydia sighed.It was going to be a long walk to Kirkwall.

 

* * *

 

The sun was just beginning to set as Sera and Lydia made their way into Kirkwall.In spite the heat, Lydia had her cloak wrapped around her and had drawn the hood up.The "Herald of Andraste" was still recognizable by certain people and Lydia wanted to attract as little attention as possible.She glanced jealously at Sera.Sera's shirtsleeves were pushed up and her cloak was probably stuffed in the bottom of her satchel.

"No one notices elves right?We all look the same to your lot yeah?" she had said once when Lydia suggested Sera put on a cloak to conceal herself, "In fact if I put that shite on more people will look than if I just walk around as is."

They made their way down the dusty side streets of Lowtown.Already Lydia could see shifty-eyed cutpurses and muggers gathering in the alleyways, preparing for their night's work, but it was still too bright and there were still too many people out on the streets for Lydia to need to worry about them.

"In here yeah?" Sera said pointing at a low, ramshackle building with a grotesque sign depicting a vaguely manlike figure being hanged.The Hanged Man, was a filthy eyesore that decent people found repugnant and yet it had somehow survived a Qunari invasion, an explosion, a mage uprising and countless fires that had ravaged other parts of the city.Lydia was certain that even if Solas succeeded in his plan to remove the Veil, destroying all of Thedas in the process, The Hanged Man would somehow endure.

Lydia nodded and she and Sera made their way into dimly light bar.The floor with sticky and the entire place smelled of stale beer and unwashed flesh.Lydia instinctively crinkled her nose.Sera saw her and smirked and whispered, "You're not really smelling any better yourself, Contessa."

Sera was right.A week of traveling in the wilds had left her smelling pretty foul.Perhaps she would actually spend the night in her estate, just so she could have a proper bath and sleep in a real bed.Lydia quickly put the idea from her mind.She was certain the estate was being watched by Solas' agents or any of the countless other enemies she made during her time as Inquisitor.Perhaps there was a public bathhouse nearby.

She and Sera took a booth in the back of the tavern, away from prying eyes, and ordered drinks.They say across from one another and held hands and gazed deeply into one another's eyes.No one would think it strange young lovers to want to sit away from the rest of the patrons.

"Your eyes look like elfloovians right now," Sera said, "Only without the creepy demon shits right?"

Lydia laughed, "Thank you Sera...that's maybe the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

Sera sipped her beer and with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes suggested, "Then how about when all this secret sneaky horseshite is done we go get a room at a proper nobly noble inn, take a bath, and then rub bits together like a pair of Chantry novices the night before they take their vows?"

Lydia giggled, "Maker, yes!  In fact why don't we just skip this entire meeting and go do that instead."

"You are a saucy lady Buckles."

The doors to the Hanged Man suddenly swung open with a bang and all eyes turned to see a large red haired woman clad in gleaming platemail with a headband befitting an aerobics instructor tied about her head come stomping into the bar.Several shifty looking fellows quickly move to conceal stolen or otherwise illicit goods they were dealing from their booths as they saw the woman for she even Lydia could tell she had the look of a constable.

"She's got red hair Sera," Lydia said pointing at the guardswoman looming in the doorway, "Mine's a lot more brown."

"Whatever you say Scarlet," Sera replied with a smirk, "Come on, let's get out of here and find a proper inn yeah?  I really don't feel like rubbing bits together on a heap of straw some drunk dockworker pissed himself on last night."

"Maker Aveline, this isn't a raid.We're just here for drinks," came a familiar female voice from behind the hulking, armor-clad woman.

The red haired woman scowled and said, "There's about a half dozen wanted men and women sitting in here right this very minute!"

The vaguely familiar voice replied, "And they'll continue to sit right where they are," the woman then seemed to address someone else, "Gah!I told you she shouldn't have come!"

"It's Hawke!" Lydia exclaimed as the one time Champion of Kirkwall entered the tavern, and beside her was the Viscount of Kirkwall, Varric Tethras.

The barkeep called out from behind the bar, "Oi Varric, you're slumming it here with us again?They finally realize what a shit idea it was making someone like you Viscount?"

There was laughter from throughout the bar and Varric replied, "Not yet, but by the time they finally do I'll probably have embezzled enough to buy this place from you."  There was more laughter from the bar and then applause when Varric ordered a round of ales for everyone.  He handed the barkeep some coins and then crossed the tavern to the table where Sera and Lydia sat.

"Buttercup and ummm...shit, I'm going to have to get a new nickname for you aren't I.  You're not the Inquisitor anymore and your not my boss anymore either so both of those are out," Varric said, "Anyway it's good to see you two again.  It's been far too long.  You mind if we join you?"

"Go right ahead," Lydia replied.

Hawke sat down beside Sera and smirked at her.  "It's nice to see you again da'len."

"Yeah, don't call me that right?" Sera replied, "Not unless you want about fifty arrows up yer arse...sideways.  I'm not some elfy elf yeah?"

The large woman in platemail guffawed and sat down beside Lydia.  She grinned, a broad, toothy grin and said to Hawke, "She sure told you didn't she?  You know, I think I like her already!"

"Shut up Aveline!" Hawke replied and folded her arms under her breasts and pouted, "You know she's Red Jenny right?  She's probably responsible for like forty-seven crimes your goons couldn't solve."

Aveline scowled at Hawke and then tugged on her braid and folded her arms under her breasts as well.  An uncomfortable silence came over the table.

Varric sat down across from Lydia and sighed, "This is nice isn't it?  Old friends getting together again.  Shit, where's the waitress with our drinks?"

As if on command, a harried waitress appeared with a bottle of wine and five glasses.  She placed them on the table and then scurried off.  Several drunk dockworkers tried to slap her backside as she passed by.  Aveline grit her teeth and audibly counted to ten under her breath.

Varric filled the glasses himself and distributed them to everyone at the table.  "A toast," Varric said, raising his glass, "to old friends and future endeavors!"  The others at the table raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you her Varric," Lydia said as she sipped her wine, "I thought it would be some random dwarf in a cloak, like last time...maybe with an eyepatch or something.  You know, a real unsavory character with a lead on a red lyrium smuggler from Tevinter..."

Aveline glared at Varric but merely laughed nervously and said, "Yeah this time is a little bit different.  I got a letter a while ago from the ruling house of Ostwick.  There's something that they asked me to do.  No that sounds too polite.  There's something they're strong arming me into.  See they asked me a favor, and said that if I didn't help them with it, they'd stop selling us grain.  The problem is, this favor...it's not something I'm really comfortable with doing, but if I don't, a lot of people in Kirkwall will probably end up starving."

Lydia exhaled and said, "Varric, there's nothing I can do to help you with parents.  They won't listen to me.  Hell, they don't even acknowledge that I exist.  You know that."

Aveline and Hawke both looked at Varric and he nodded.  Aveline removed a sealed letter from her belt pouch and placed it before Lydia.  The seal upon it was her mother's.  "What the hell is this?" she shouted angrily.

"Look, I don't know what it is," Varric said, "I didn't open it and the letter she sent with it addressed to me didn't say.  It just told me to get you to Kirkwall and give you this letter or Ostwick would cut off trade with Kirkwall.  I didn't want to do this.  I know how shitty things are with you and your parents, but they had me over a barrel.  I have an entire city of people to worry about now."

Lydia started to cry.  "This is always how it is with them!" she sobbed, "'Stop kissing our daughter or your family will never work in Ostwick again.  If I catch you with another girl again I will ship you off to join the Wardens in Weisshaupt so fast your head will spin.'  It's always the same."

Sera took Lydia's hand, "It's okay Buckles.  You're free now yeah?  Come on, let's get out of here right?"  She stood and said, "Thanks for the drink Varric."

Hawke and the woman in platemail soon stood.  Lydia saw that their hands were on the hilts of their weapons.  "Oi Varric, what is this yeah?!" Sera shouted.

"Hawke!  Aveline!  Sit down!  Andraste's left testicle!  You two are goddamn maniacs, do you know that?" Varric said and his two advisers sheepishly sat.  He turned his attention back to Lydia and said, "Listen kid, the instructions I got were clear, give you the letter, make sure you read it and then Kirkwall keeps getting wheat from Ostwick.  Whatever you do after reading that letter is entirely up to you."

"You're a right proper prat Varric," Sera spat, "You know that?"

Lydia handed the letter Aveline and said, "Open this for me."  Aveline scowled at her disapprovingly but when Lydia revealed her ruined arm from beneath her cloak the guardswoman sighed and used her knife to break the seal.  She then handed the letter back to Lydia who took it with a, "Thank you," and unfolded the perfumed paper.

_Dear Lydia,_

_These past few months have been agony for both your father and I.  There is not a day that goes by that I do not think of you, and the rather poor manner in which I treated with you prior to your wedding.  I have kept the last letter you sent to me and have often read it, thinking upon what you wrote and have come to realize that you were right.  Your father and I should have loved you as you were, for you were our daughter, but we instead pushed you away.  You cannot possibly know how terribly we both felt upon learning of your maiming.  Often I would find myself lying awake at night pondering if perhaps you not have been injured in such a grievous manner had I not been so mortified by the idea of you wishing to court the eldest daughter of that Nevarran duke at eight and ten years of age and sent you to that awful Conclave to attempt to rid myself of the shame of having a daughter with such uncommon interests as you, yourself, possessed._

_We are quite well aware that we cannot undo the pain we have caused you throughout the years, but would like, at least to have the opportunity to see you again, and perhaps to meet your ladywife.  Please tell your friend, the dwarf, that I am most dreadfully sorry for the manner in which I used him, but I was at a loss as to how to locate you.  I am certain that he will understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother, the Lady Trevelyn_

Lydia crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it on the floor.  She could feel herself about to cry and quickly blurted out, "Varric, my mother's sorry she used you to get to me, but was certain you'd understand.  If she ever tries something like this again with you, don't come looking for me alright?  Just get some of your Carta buddies to off her and my father instead.  Sera, come on, let's get out of here."

She was on the verge of tears and didn't even wait for Sera to stand as she made her way from the bar.  She was furious with her mother.  Lydia threw open the doors and walked out into the cool night air and someone grabbed her from behind.  Lydia pivoted ready to smash her fist into the face of whoever had touched her, but there she saw Sera.

"Hey, what was all that about yeah?" Sera asked.

Lydia hugged her and started to sob.  "My mother is the worst...and she wants to meet you."

Sera patted her on the back, "That's not so bad then yeah?  Let's head for Ostwick in the morning then and go meet her."

"No, you don't understand!" Lydia said pushing Sera away.

"Shitty moms?  I know all about shitty moms yeah?" Sera replied, "Or have you forgotten all about the pride cookies?"

Lydia felt like an ass.  "I'm sorry Sera, I guess maybe you, of all people, do understand."

"Of course I do Love.  So let's go to Ostwick and meet your parents.  If it turns out they're still terrible prats, we'll steal their crowns and wear them while we rub bits together in their bed before we leave or something like that...I'll think of something before we get there.  Maybe something with road apples yeah?"

Lydia laughed, and hugged Sera again.  "You are the best, Sera Trevelyn."

"I know I am," Sera said with a grin, "So, do we go back in there and finish that wine with Varric, Captain Stickupherbum, and Beezus "Aravel Creeper" Hawke, or do we fight our way through the streets of Kirkwall to Hightown and do that thing we discussed earlier?"

Lydia responded by drawing her slender duelist's blade from its scabbard and winking at Sera.

"Hightown it is then yeah?"


	3. The Return

"Coming here was a horrible idea," Lydia grumbled, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Keep quiet with that yeah?" Sera whispered.

The walls of Ostwick loomed in the distance as she and Sera made their way up the dusty road with a wagon train of farmers and ranchers they were traveling with.  She and Sera, under assumed names, had traveled alone for the duration of the journey but two days out from Ostwick they happened upon an ambush.Bandits had the wagon train surrounded and as she and Sera approached it became clear that the bandits had already slain the sellswords the wagoners had hired to protect them.  Lydia knew that the highwaymen would have made short work of the ill trained farmers and ranchers more accustomed to fighting wolves than experienced bandits had not Sera and Lydia happened upon them when they did and so she and her wife attacked the bandits.

Compared to demons and Qunari axe battlers and dragons and would-be gods she and Sera had spent the past three years battling, a group of bandits with cracked leather armor and tarnished swords and hatchets proved little challenge, and together with her wife, Lydia made short work of the bandits.The farmers were most thankful and when Sera discovered that they were headed to Ostwick as well offered them her and Lydia's services.The farmers were more than willing to take them on as bodyguards and offered to pay them the amount they had promised the sellswords upon reaching Ostwick.

She and Sera had little need for money, their time with the Inquisition had left them both with more sovereigns than they'd be able to spend in a lifetime, but they accepted the offered pay nonetheless to avoid unwanted questions. It was bad enough that the first night while making camp one of the farmers jokingly commented, "A one armed swordswoman and an elven archer coming to the aid of the small folk.You two must be Red Jenny and the Contessa, sure as anything!"The last thing Lydia wanted was word of her arrival reaching her mother before she was ready to meet her.  Lydia still wasn't entirely certain this wasn't all some charade concocted by her mother to dupe her into coming to Ostwick so she could be imprisoned for crimes against common decency or some equally ludicrous offense.

A farmer, a length of jute cord leading to an ancient looking ox pulling a cart laden with sacks of grain in his hand, sidled up beside Lydia as they approached the city."Serrah Harding are you certain we can't convince you and your companion to make the journey back with us?There will be good coin in it once we sell our wares," he asked.He had a weathered face and thick beard and full head of hair though both were grey, "Lace, I've been traveling this road since I was a small lad and you two are the best sellswords I've ever traveled with."

Lydia smiled at the earnest looking farmer and replied, "I'm sorry, but our business is in Ostwick.If you need bodyguards or sellswords for your journey back talk to Guinevere d' Baser.She runs a guild in Ostwick.She's one of the best...taught me everything I know about how to fight."

Guinevere had taught her more than that, and had become another victim of the Lady Trevelyn's wrath for it.  The daughter of a once great chevalier, Guinevere had been invited to Ostwick by the Trevelyns to instruct their youngest daughter in the Orlesian forms of fencing.  The two young women quickly became fast friends and that friendship eventually blossomed into something more, but palace life lacks in privacy and soon rumors of the Trevelyn girl and the Orlesian fencer spread among the servants.  The rumors reached her mother's ears and Guinevere was dismissed from service.  Word of her dalliances with Lydia apparently reached Orlais and so, rather than return home, she remained in Ostwick, starting a guild of sellswords.  Lydia would on occasion see her in town, but Guinevere never again spoke to her.  Lydia couldn't blame her.

She wanted to cry again, but felt an arm on shoulder, she turned her head to see Sera beside her.  "Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be okay yeah?" Sera whispered, "I'm here with you.  Don't forget that yeah?"

Lydia smiled and nodded as the wagons trundled through the gates into the city.  At the gate, guardsmen bearing the crest of House Trevelyn on their tabards stopped the wagon train and spoke with the kindly old farmer.Lydia didn't recognize either of the guardsmen and was certain that not even her own parents would have recognized her in her current state and thus felt little anxiety at being discovered.The guardsmen looked through the lead wagon and then motioned for the train to continue moving.

Lydia and Sera walked beside a wagon past the guardsmen.One of them scoffed and motioned with his head towards Lydia and Sera and said, "Lousy knife-eared mercs."His companion spat at their feet as they passed.Sera stopped and scowled at the guardsmen.Her hand moved towards the knife hanging from her belt.

"Don't even think about it merc," the guardsman who had spat hissed, "I got no problem gutting a knife-ear bitch like you right here in the street.  Hell, I'd probably get a medal for it."

Sera said with a smirk, "You think you're a big man then yeah?Sitting here on your fat arse harassing farmers and small folk that you know can't fight back.You think that just because my ears are pointed and yours aren't you I should bow and call you messere and shite?   You'd gut me here in the streets yeah?  That's a real larf.I've fought bandits and wrong things out of the Deep Roads and Avaar and bears and shit...so believe me when I say that I'd slit your throat long before you get that piece of shite you call a sword out of its sheath to gut me yeah?"

"Come on Vivi, let's just go," Lydia said, "These douchelords aren't worth it."

"Yeah you're right.Let's go," Sera replied and turned to walk away, "Shits like them two are the worst.I mean nobly nobles?Half the time they don't know what it's really like for people people you know what I mean?But those two shits?They come from the same shite neighborhoods that I do, but they put on a fancy shirt and suddenly they're King Douche of Shit Mountain yeah?"

The wagons rolled through congested streets.Lydia had once called these streets home, but now felt nothing but despair at the horrible poverty that she saw all about her.Had it gotten worse or had Sera been right?Had her so called birthright blinded her to the plight of those around her?  They came at last to a warehouse in the merchant district.A fat man in his middle years wearing an apron came out of the building and greeted the grey haired farmer warmly, "Well met Uncle.No trouble I assume."

The fat man and the farmer spoke for awhile before the fat man whistled and several bare chested men emerged from within the warehouse and began unloading the carts and wagons of their grain.  Sera and Lydia leaned up against a wall and watched the warehouse workers while the fat man and the farmer continued to speak.  "You think your mom will like me?" Sera asked as they waited for the farmer to finish talking to the fat merchant.

Lydia looked at her wife and smirked.  "Do you really care if she likes you?  You, of all people, never really struck me as someone who put a lot of stock in what other people thought of them."

"I mean, I kind of care right?  She's your mom and all, so it's probably better for everyone if she at least likes me a little bit yeah?" Sera said, "So you think she'll like me?"

"You are pretty much the exact opposite of the person my mother would have had me marry, so no, she probably won't like you, but don't feel bad about it.  My mother is always disappointed with my choices, so I really don't put too much stock in what she thinks.  Anyway, she's like the nobleliest noble, so you might not even notice that she hates you, because she'll be really civil about it."

"You think it might help if I wore a dress?  Like a proper lady yeah?"

"If you want to wear a dress you can, but it doesn't really matter," Lydia said, "I'm probably going to just wear this."

Sera scoffed.  "That yeah?  With all the dirt and bloodstains on it?  At least wash in right?"

Lydia glanced at her cloak and found it covered with dust and grime.  She laughed and said, "Well, maybe not these exact clothes."

As the workmen continued to haul the grain from the wagons into the warehouse, the farmer and the fat man approached Lydia and Sera.  The fat man spoke first, greeting them, "Well met Serrah, my uncle tells me that he owes his life to you two.  He claims that you two stopped a gang of highwaymen on your own.Had some other man told me such a tale I would have called him a liar, for not even the ballads of Red Jenny and The Contessa are so fanciful, but I know my uncle to be an honest man.And so I give you thanks Serrah Harding and Serrah Vivi for saving my uncle's life and for protecting the wagons from those bandits.I would like to give you something in addition to the price you and my uncle agreed upon.  I believe you will find this a most generous bonus," the fat man said as he offered a bulging purse that Sera took."Perhaps I could convince you to come work for me?I could use a pair as talented as you two.Far too many looters and cutpurses these days for my liking," the fat man continued.

"I thank you for the offer, but I am afraid that our time her in Ostwick will be somewhat short," Lydia said, "I do not expect to be here for more than a few days before we continue  on our way."

The fat man nodded and said, "That is most unfortunate.  I shall not keep you any longer then, I am certain you will want to find yourself a hot meal and a bed.  Again I thank you Serrah and should you ever find yourselves in Ostwick again and in need of work, I am certain I could find something for you."  He offered his hand and Lydia shook it and then the fat man waddled back to the warehouse.

The grey haired farmer took a coin purse, smaller than the one his nephew had produced moments before, from his belt and pressed it into Lydia's hand.  "I'm sorry to see you two go.  You two are two of the finest fighters I've ever seen, and I probably wouldn't be standing here now, if you two hadn't come along when you did.  Anyway we'll be over at the Wayfarer's Home for a couple days before we head back out, so if you fancy having a drink with an old man and some farmhands come look us up.  Again, I thank you for everything you've done."  He shook hands with Sera and Lydia and bid them farewell and then headed off to join his fellow farmers.

"Let's go find a inn," Lydia said.

Again she and Sera set off through the crowded streets packed with urchins and beggars and again Lydia felt embarrassed of what her city was.  They passed a woman sitting cross legged and leaning up against a wall.  Like Lydia, the woman had lost most of her arm, yet unlike Lydia, this woman was dressed in rags and it was clear she had not eaten in several days.  Lydia stopped and knelt down beside the woman and asked, "What's your name?"

"Marta," the woman replied meekly.  Beneath the grim she didn't look much older than Lydia.  "Please messere if you could spare some coin...I lost my arm to the rot about two years back and lost my job.  I haven't eaten in days messere...a coin...or a bit of bread if you can't spare the coin."

Lydia took the coin purse she had been given moments earlier and handed it to the beggar woman.  Marta opened the pouch and her eyes widened and she gasped.  "Messere...I...I can't take this.  This is too much."

The woman tried to hand the coin purse back to Lydia but she shook her head and said, "Keep it.You need it more than I do."

Marta stood and bowed and thanked Lydia numerous times before staggering away.Lydia stood and dusted off her pants."I never realized how bad it was here," she said meekly, "I only thought about how bad my own life was, but I never worried about having enough to eat or had people threaten to stab me because my ears were the wrong shape...I just had a shitty mother."

Sera embraced her and whispered, "You were just a kid then yeah?Kids are pretty shit about caring about other people right?I mean I lived in Denerim during the Blight or whatever and you know what I was sad about?"

Lydia shook her head.

"Not the wrong things running about in the streets killing regular people people or some wrong dragon exploding the alienage...but losing a little red box some noble type lady gave me that I used to play with," Sera said, "Maybe you were a shit kid...but you became a good woman Buckles and that's what important now right?Now, what do you say?Let's find a proper inn yeah?"

 

"Yeah."


	4. The Carriage

Sera's slender fingers worked their way down the row of tiny buttons that ran down the length of Lydia's back, carefully fastening each one.As her wife worked the buttonsLydia glanced at the image reflected in the looking glass and hardly recognized herself.It had been years since she'd last worn a dress.It was the type of dress that a moderately successful merchant's wife might have worn, a far cry from the gowns of silk and satin her mother had dressed her in in her youth.Practical with a bit of embroidery in the bodice.  Her stomach felt as if it had about three dozen butterflies residing inside it.

Sera noticed Lydia looking at herself in the mirror and grinned."You're looking fetch yeah?I don't know why you never wore dresses before."

"I've worn dresses plenty of times."  

"Not since I've known you you haven't," Sera replied.

"Well, they're not really the best thing to wear while fighting demons or dragons," Lydia replied, "Dresses don't really afford much protection against dragonfire you know."

"Protection?" Sera said with a smirk, "I'd be more worried about some wrong thing getting a look at my bits yeah?"

"You know you could just wear smallclothes if you're worried about hurlocks seeing your bits," Lydia offered with a sigh.

Sera laughed as if Lydia had just told some grand joke and then patted Lydia on the bottom and said, "I'm all done here Lady Trevelyn.Do me now yeah?He he he do me...he he."

Lydia and Sera switched places and she began to button Sera's dress.  She fumbled with the mother of pearl buttons and muttered a curse under her breath.Sera's smile was reflected in the mirror.

"Take all the time you need Love," Sera said softly, "I don't mind looking at myself yeah?"

Sera's own dress was far fancier then her own; silks and lace suitable for a court lady.Lydia had wondered why Sera had picked out such a dress when they were at the dressmaker's shop but seeing her standing before her in it, Lydia had to admit it was quite flattering.

Sera adjusted her bosoms and with a sheepish grin said, "This tit thing?It's alright yeah?I mean look how bosomy this thing makes me right?I get it now...why you and Cassandra were always wearing these things."

For a moment Lydia forgot the nervousness gnawing away at her in the pit of her stomach and laughed.  She buttoned the last button of her wife's dress and said, "You're all set."

"Not yet yeah?" Sera said and crossed the room to retrieve a large foppish hat from the bed.It was the sort of hat that had been popular in Orlais three or four years ago and so was now apparently all the rage in Ostwick.Sera placed it atop her head at a jaunty angle and declared, "Now I'm all set yeah?" and twirled.

"You incredible Sera," Lydia said, "I mean you always do but...wow."

Sera laughed, "Look at you then yeah?  I dress all like a noble and shit and you get all flustered.  You're thinking about doing naughty things to my bits right now aren't you yeah?"

"Sera, it's not like that..."

"I'm just joking yeah?  You'd want to do stuff with my bits even if I was dressed in grain sacks what like Solas used to wear.  Anyway you're going to have to wait right?  That carriage should probably be here soon yeah?"

Lydia nodded and said, "I know you were just joking...I'm just...I dunno...I guess it's nerves."  She took her cloak off the peg on the wall, and wrapped it around her shoulders.  She pinned it with a broach Sera had given her a lifetime earlier.  In spite the balmy sea breezes that swept through the city, Lydia found that since she had arrived in Ostwick she always felt chilly.  

"Let's go down and wait for the carriage," Lydia said, and together she and Sera left their room.

* * *

The carriage rolled through the streets of Ostwick's Old District, past the estates of Ostwick's noble families.Sera peered between the curtains out the window of the carriage at the mansions and their well maintained gardens.

"So this is where you grew up the yeah?" she asked, "It's strange, but I can't really picture you living here."

Lydia did not answer.Her stomach rolled and lurched with anxiety and it was taking every ounce of focus she could muster to keep from vomiting.She found herself wishing that in the days that had passed since arriving in Ostwick she and Sera had uncovered some nefarious plot hatched by her mother and father, but it all their investigation had revealed was that the letter Lydia had read in Kirkwall been more less an honest reflection of her mother's desire to reconcile with her estranged daughter.

"Hey are you okay?" Sera asked.Lydia shook her head weakly and Sera lean out the window and shout at the driver, "Oi stop this wagon a second yeah?"

The driver pulled the reigns and brought the carriage to a stop.Sera threw open the door to the carriage and took Lydia by the hand, helping her out.She shouted upto the driver, "Wait here a minute yeah?She just needs some air.Smells like horse shit in there right?"

The driver rolled his eyes and said, "As you wish milady."

As Sera led her away from the carriage Lydia wondered what the driver made of the pair of them.Sera was the better dressed of the two of them and had been the one who had paid the driver, but Sera was...well, Sera.

The carriage had stopped upon a stone bridge over a small stream.Lydia leaned over the railing of the bridge in inhaled deeply."This stream ran through the garden of my parents' palace.I used to play there when I was very young.My mother didn't approve.She thought that it wasn't proper behavior for a young lady to splash about in a stream...." she paused a moment, trying to subdue the feelings that were overtaking her but she found herself unable to and blurted out, "Sera, I'm scared."

Sera put her arm around Lydia's shoulder and whispered, "I know you're scared, but I'll be with you the entire time right?"

Lydia looked down at the stream flowing lazily below."Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you didn't..." she started to ask but found herself unable to complete her question.

"If I didn't fancy girls?" Sera finished.Lydia nodded slowly."I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't yeah?Honestly I used to think about it a lot...how much easier things would probably be if I liked boys...stuff like that right?Used to think that maybe those gits who said it was wrong for me to kiss a girl might even be right...that if I really tried I could love a boy and then maybe people wouldn't treat me like shit.Could you imagine it?Me and some bloke in the alienage getting married and having a bunch of shit kids.

Lydia smirked and replied, "Not really, no."

"And I bet you can't imagine yourself with some noble bloke either can you?I figure that since the Maker made me the way I am liking girls can't possibly be wrong and I should just go with it you know what I mean?We are who we are Buckles and you shouldn't let anyone make you feel like shite about that yeah?" Sera said.

Lydia embraced her wife and kissed her.She didn't care if the carriage driver saw them.She didn't care if anyone saw them."Thank you Sera," she said at last when they finally stopped kissing, "for everything."

"It's nothing...because I love you and stuff yeah?" Sera replied and then paused before adding, "Shite...why am I so bad with words?"

Lydia laughed, "You're words were fine...better than fine.I'm feeling much better now.Come on."

Together, hand in hand, she and Sera walked back to the carriage.The driver bowed slightly and said, "Feeling better messere?" as he saw them approach.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you.It's been quite some time since I last ridden in a carriage and the motion must have gotten to me," Lydia replied as she climbed back into the carriage.

"Or the horse shit stink..." Sera offered with a grin as she too stepped back into the carriage.

The driver grimaced and closed the door to the carriage.A moment later the carriage lurched forward again.It wouldn't be much longer until they arrived at the gilded gates of the Trevelyn estate.It had been more than three years since she had last seen them and for the first time since her departure the notion of returning home did not fill her with anxiety.

 


	5. The Reunion

The guardsman standing before Lady Trevelyn breathed heavily and sweat beaded upon his brow.He had apparently run from the main gate all the way to the throne room.

"Tell me again, precisely what happened," her husband demanded of the guardsman, "this time without all the huffing and puffing."

"Yes milord...my apologies milord.She and the knife...er...elf girl got out of a hired carriage and approached the gate.We stopped them and asked who they were and what business they had here," the guardsman said, "The girl said that she was the youngest Trevelyn girl and asked for Guard Captain Breslin by name.She said he would recognize her.I told her that Breslin had resigned from his post two years prior and so she asked to be brought before you and milady, milord.After that I came here straight away."

"Did she look well?" Lady Trevelyn interjected.

"Save for her arm she looked well enough milady," the guard replied, "She tried to hide it with a cloak, but I've seen enough soldiers with missing bits to recognize when someone trying to conceal a wound of that sort."

"What of the elf girl?" Lady Trevelyn asked nervously.

"She had all her limbs in tact if that's what you're asking milady.Beyond that I suppose she was just sort of plain looking.She didn't have any tattoos on her face like the Dalish wear or anything like that," the guardsman said, "I suppose the oddest thing about her was her clothes.She was dressed fancy...like a court lady, and made the other girl's clothes, the one claiming to be your daughter, look sort of plain in comparison."

"Where are they now?" Lady Trevelyn asked.

"In the guardhouse at the main gate milady," the guard replied.A look of anger flashed across Lady Trevelyn's face and he added, "Not like that milady.They are merely waiting inside.Neither were armed and neither caused a disruption.I assure you there was no cause to place either in a cell."

"Bring me to them at once!" Lady Trevelyn shouted.

"Evelyn, don't be so hasty," Lord Trevelyn exclaimed, "I am certain we can find a guardsman who can verify whether or not this woman is indeed our daughter."

Lady Trevelyn looked at her husband and shook her head."No, we should never have sent her away...I shall not wait a moment longer to see her if she has returned," she said and then addressed the guardsman, "Take me to her at once."

The guardsman bowed and said, "Yes, milady," as Lady Trevelyn rose from her throne and crossed the hall.Her head swam as she made her way through halls on legs that seemed to belong to someone else.What would she say to her daughter?What could she say?

"This way milady," the guardsman said, motioning across the courtyard towards the low brick structure that stood beside the main gate.Had they already exited the palace?Her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way across the courtyard.She realized that she was running like a common child but didn't care.

She opened the door to the guardhouse and heard a woman's voice, speaking with the coarse accent of someone from Fereldan, "That guard bloke's been gone a long time yeah?You don't think he forgot about us do you?" and then a familiar voice say in reply, "He hasn't been gone that long.It's pretty far from here to the barracks...even further if he went to the throne room to speak to my parents directly."

Lady Trevelyn's heart leapt and she called out, "Lydia!Oh my Lydia!" as she entered the guardhouse.  Two women were seated at upon crude benches at a table in the center of the room.As Lady Trevelyn cried out the woman with her back to the door turned her head revealing herself to be Lydia.

Her daughter stood and crossed the room to meet her and there in main gate guardhouse they embraced.Lady Trevelyn could not recall the last time she had hugged her daughter for it had been long before she had sent her to the conclave in Haven.As they embraced it became obvious to Lady Trevelyn that the rumors about her daughter's lost arm were true.  She felt the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh Lydia, I am so sorry," she said, "for everything that I have put you through.I've treated terribly with you and now your arm..."

Lady Trevelyn realized that tears were rolling down her face and suddenly felt ashamed.She dabbed at her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief and composed herself.She looked then from her daughter to the elf girl standing slightly behind her.The guardsman had told true; save for the silk and lace garments she was clad in the woman was rather plain looking.

"You must be my daughter's lady wife," she said.The words were like sand in her mouth, "How may I call you dear?"

The elf girl fidgeted turning a rather ludicrous Orlsian style chapeau in her hands, as she spoke."You can just call me Sera on account of that being my name yeah?I guess I'm a contessa in Kirkwall or some shite, but really don't care about titles and stuff like that if you know what I mean?Besides it'd be right peculiar for you to call me Lady Trevelyn yeah?"

Lady Trevelyn grimaced.This was the woman her daughter had decided to spit in the face of tradition and societal norms by taking as a wife?  Lady Trevelyn forced a titter of laughter and said, "Sera then...it is a pleasure to finally meet you.My dear Lydia, why did you never mention how charming your lady wife is?"

Lydia frowned and muttered rather sarcastically, "Because for my entire life you expressed nothing but disdain for the simple notion that I could love another woman and when I told you that Sera and I were going to get married you disowned me.So...I guess it never came up Mother!"

Lady Trevelyn was taken aback by her daughter's lack of propriety, a trait she obviously picked up from this Sera, but she once again forced herself to laugh."I suppose you are correct.  The blame can be laid squarely upon me.Come.Let us continue this conversation somewhere more pleasant than this dimly lit guardhouse!"

Together the three of them exited the guardhouse and crossed the courtyard.An unnerving silence hung in the air, and so Lady Trevelyn attempted to make conversation."Sera, I have heard that you grew up in Fereldan.It must have been absolutely dreadful living there during the Blight.Some of our staff are actually your countrymen who came to Ostwick during the Blight.The stories they tell...quite terrible."

"I was just a kid right, so I don't really remember it much yeah?For elves though it really wasn't any different from any other day in the alienage yeah?Only real difference was that instead of some noble's jackboots cracking our skulls and taking our stuff it was some wrong thing out of the Deep Roads."

More nervous laughter.Maker, why was this so difficult?"I wish you had let me know you were arriving today," she said after awhile, "We could have prepared a banquet in honor of your arrival."

"After weeks of hardtack, foraged vegetables and whatever game Sera could snare even the stew they served in the inn was a pleasant change," Lydia said without so much as a glance at her mother, "I'm sure whatever you were dining on tonight will be far more than enough."

"Inn?What inn?" Lady Trevelyn asked, "When exactly did you arrive here in Ostwick?"

Lydia and Sera glanced each other and smirked."A week ago," Lydia said rather matter of factly.

"A week in Ostwick and you didn't think to send word of your arrival!" Lady Trevelyn exclaimed, "Why wouldn't you come here directly?"

A look of anger flashed across her daughter's face.Lydia glared at her with eyes that burned like dragon's fire."Because I didn't trust you!" she spat, "I still don't to be honest!I shouldn't have come back here.I thought I could do this but I don't think I can anymore..."

Lydia dropped to her knees there in middle of the courtyard, covered her face with her hand and sobbed.The elf girl kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her, but Lady Trevelyn couldn't make out what was being said beyond, "I'm here for you yeah?"

Sera helped Lydia to her feet and proffered her a handkerchief that Lydia took and used to dry her eyes.She whispered something and Lydia smiled slightly.The elf then turned and addressed Lady Trevelyn."You can send someone to the Scarlet Rose to collect our things yeah?Room's under the name Lace Harding."

Lady Trevelyn scowled furiously.The nerve of this girl!Ordering the ruler of Ostwick about as is she were a common scullery maid, but she held her rage in check and replied, "Of course.Someone will be sent straight away."

"Alright then.Buckles is tired and wants to lie down so you've got an empty room somewhere in this castle yeah?"

She could infer that "Buckles" was Lydia, but again a look of displeasure crossed Lady Trevelyn's face.She took a deep breath to keep from screaming and forced herself to smile."Why of course.My daughter, you and your lady wife can make use of your bed chamber.Certainly that would be the most comfortable for you would it not?"

"It'll be fine.I know the way," Lydia replied and then she turned back toward the elf and with a grin said, "Come on Sera."

Lady Trevelyn watch the two of them go and grit her teeth.The elf, Sera, suddenly stopped and turned.She cupped her hands around her mouth and the shouted, "The Scarlet Rose yeah?And tell whoever you send not to look through my stuff yeah?"She then turned, took Lydia by the hand and skipped off.

She watched them go and again felt like crying.How had tears of joy turned so quickly to those of despair?

 


	6. The Plot

"Your mum's a really piece of work isn't she?" Sera asked as she rummaged through armoires that Lydia hadn't opened since she had left for Haven all those years ago. 

Lydia watched her from where she sat on the edge of her bed."I thought for a minute there in the guardhouse that maybe she'd actually changed, but then in an instant she was back to her same shit."

"You've got a lot of gowns and shit yeah?" Sera said holding a dress up to her neck and looking at herself in the mirror.

Lydia smiled and said, "Yeah...all part of being a Trevelyn girl I suppose."

"Can I keep this one?" Sera asked holding up another dress.It was a deep blue with an overlarge bow on the waist.Lydia had not worn it since she was five and ten years of age.

She smiled at Sera and said, "That bow?The cut of the dress?It's for teenagers...or unmarried women at most.It wouldn't be proper for you to wear it."

Sera laughed."Sucks to being proper yeah?It's a nice dress and I think I'd look fetch in it.Besides all my other clothes are still back at the inn right?I can't very well wear this same dress the next time I see yer mum right?That's not how nobly nobles do it yeah?Here, help me out of this thing."

Lydia sighed and stood up.She crossed the room to where Sera stood and began to unfasten the buttons that ran down her wife's back.Lydia had come to hate buttons since she'd lost her arm.As she fumbled to unbutton the topmost button, she eyed the blue dress at Sera's feet.For all the garment's faults it was completely free of buttons.She smiled and hugged Sera tightly.

"What's all that for yeah?" Sera asked, "I mean a back hug's good and all but it's not really your style Buckles."

"Thank you is all," she replied.She worked her way down the row of tiny buttons.She had undone five when Sera slid her arms out of the garment and spun it around.

"I can get the rest now yeah?" she said and quickly shucked off the gown.She turned and faced Lydia.She pulled the silken brassiere she was wearing over her head and tossed it aside so she stood before Lydia completely nude.A roguish smirk formed on Sera's lips."Now I'll do you and after that...I'll do you.That's what Varric calls 'innuendo' yeah?I'm talking about doing things to your lady bits in case you didn't get it right?"

"I think I got it Sera," she said with a laugh and turned her back towards her wife.

She felt Sera's nimble fingers on her back and a moment later Lydia's own gown slid down to the floor."To the bed then yeah?" Sera whispered in her ear.Lydia's lip trembled and she nodded.

Lydia laid down on the bed and Sera grinned and pulled Lydia's smallclothes down over her hips.She the crouched and lowered her head to Lydia's sex.Lydia felt her wife's slender fingers touch her skin and then the gentle caress of her moist tongue.Lydia closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

* * *

Sera tugged up at the front of her dress as she and Lydia walked the grounds of the Trevelyn estate.The dress had once belonged to Lydia and fit Sera rather poorly in the chest.  "You were a busty thing even then yeah?" Sera said with a mischievous smirk as she again adjusted the front of the gown.

"I suppose I was," Lydia said rather emotionlessly as they approached the stream she had often played in as a small child. 

The water flowed lazily between bent willows out towards the vastness of the sea.It reminded her more than a little of her own journey from Ostwick.

Several children splashed and played in the stream.Boys and girls.Elves and human.  Some but a few months removed from their mothers' breasts, others on the cusp of adulthood themselves.  They were the sons and daughters of the servants and staff that lived in the palace's servant quarters.Several of the children bowed an mumbled greetings of, "Good day milady," as Lydia and Sera approached.Lydia felt somewhat embarrassed at the display but returned the children's greeting as she and Sera passed.

There was a small gazebo beside the stream which housed a pair of rattan chairs and a small table.Lydia recalled her parents spending summer evenings her while she and her brother frolicked with the children of the servants.She made her way toward the gazebo at took a seat in one of the chairs.Sera sat beside her and took her hand in her's.

"You alright Buckles?" Sera asked with a look of concern upon her face, "If you want to skip out on this entire thing we can yeah?"

Lydia shook her head and said, "No, I'll be fine Sera.It's just dinner with my parents...I'm...I'm just being childish."

"You're not though yeah?" she replied, "It's a right proper way to act when your mum is...well, your mum."

Lydia laughed."I suppose you're right Sera."

She noticed a pair of girls standing a short distance from them, one human, one elf, both staring.They both wore knee length frocks and had their hair tied up with ribbons.Their feet and legs were bare for their shoes and stockings had been removed to play in the stream.Lydia would have guessed them to be fourteen or fifteen years of age.

Sera noticed them as well and with a grin called out, "Oi!  What are you two gawking at there yeah?"

The girls' faces went red and the elf girl mumbled, "You ask her..." and gently pushed the human girl forward.

The girl turned and pouted at her companion and then looked up at Sera and Lydia.Her lip trembled.

"It's okay," Lydia said, "What did you want to ask?"

"Your...your arm, milady.She says that you're the Countess Trevelyn on account of your arm...and that she's Red Jenny on account of being an elf," the girl said as she pointed at Sera before quickly averting her eyes and staring at her feet, "I told her that you couldn't be them cuz Lady Trevelyn would have never let the Countess and Red Jenny into the palace.  We're not even supposed to talk about those two when Lady Trevelyn is about."

Lydia smiled and said, "Your friend is right."

The elf girl shouted excitedly, "See I told you it was them!Ask them the other thing!"

The human girl whirled around and shouted, "I can't it's too embarrassing!You ask them!I already asked her about her arm!"

The elf girl grinned reminding Lydia very much of Sera for a moment."Fine!" she said to her friend and then addressing Sera, "You and her...you're married right?All the stories say that she's your wife.How did you do it?Get married, I mean."

"We went to the Chantry and said our vows yeah?" Sera replied.

"But how?I mean you're both ladies...my Da told me that girl couldn't marry another girl when I told him Mhari and I were going to get married when we were of age.So how did you do it?  Convince your parents to let you marry each other I mean."

Sera glanced at Lydia and shrugged.It was not a question she could answer.Lydia stood and walked over towards where the two girls stood and took the elf girl's hand in her own.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Darla, milady," the girl replied.

"That's a lovely name Darla.Your question is really a difficult one to answer," Lydia said, "Did you know that Lord and Lady Trevelyn are my parents?"

Darla shook her head."No milady.Everyone tells it like you're some relation of their's from Kirkwall...a third cousin or something."

"Well, I am their daughter.  Do you know why Lord and Lady Trevelyn didn't want she and I to come to Ostwick?" Lydia asked, "Do you know why they say that I am from Kirkwall instead of Ostwick?"

The human girl, Mhari, answered in a quiet voice, "Because you married another lady..."

Lydia nodded and said, "That's right.My parents didn't talk to me for a very long time because of who I loved.I'd be a liar if I said it didn't hurt.It's not easy for any of us.Wherever you go someone will try to tell you that you're doing something wrong...that you yourself are wrong, but you aren't.Someone a lot wiser than me once told me that the Maker made us this way so it can't possibly be wrong."

"Can you talk to my Da then and tell him what you just told me?" Darla asked, "He'd have to listen to you.You're a highborn lady and all."

Lydia was somewhat taken aback."I..." she stammered but Sera interjected, "Yeah, we'll talk to your Da right?What about you there Mhari?Anyone you want Red Jenny and The Contessa to pay a visit?"

"My mum I guess," Mhari said, "She works in the kitchens with her Da."

"Alright, you two run along now," Sera said, waving the two girls off, "We'll go talk to your mum and pa in a bit yeah?"

"Really?" the elf girl, Darla exclaimed, "Oh thank you!"She threw her arms around Lydia's neck and hugged her.She the turned and took Mhari by the hand and together the two girls ran off, hand in hand, to rejoin the other youths in the stream.

Lydia rose and walked back to the gazebo."You shouldn't have lied to them like that, Sera," she said as she once again sat in the rattan chair.

Sera merely grinned at her and said, "I didn't lie.Come on, let's go talk to those girls' parents yeah?"

"You're...you're serious?" Lydia said in disbelief.

"Of course I am yeah?I'm Red Jenny of the Pussy Gang right?This is what I do yeah?" Sera said as she pulled Lydia back to her feet.

"This is what you do?You have overly personal conversations with complete strangers to convince them that there's nothing wrong their daughters just because they love each other?" Lydia asked.

"We help the smallfolk yeah?Sometimes that means dumping a load of earwigs in some rich dick's pants sometimes it's talking sense into some poor bloke whose daughter likes a human girl yeah?" Sera said and again tugged on Lydia's arm, "So come on yeah?"

Lydia sighed, "Alright, but please don't say anything about the Pussy Gang okay?"

"Yeah, no need to worry that bloke into thinking we're going to shank him right from the get go yeah?"

"No nothing like that," Lydia said, "I still just think it's a stupid name."

* * *

The old cook stared in disbelief, her large emerald eyes wide."Miss Lydia it really is you then.I'd heard the rumors that you'd come back to Ostwick when the orders came to prepare a feast, but I scarcely believed them after all the unpleasantness with your mother, Lady Trevelyn," the elf woman said.She eyed Lydia's arm, or what remained of it, and said, "I'm sorry to see the other rumor about you is apparently true as well.Oh but where are my manners?This must be your ladywife.I had heard you'd taken one of the people for a wife but I had never imagined she'd be so stunning."

Sera laughed and asked, "Your eyes okay Gran?People have called me a lot of things before yeah, but no one's every called me stunning before."

"But you are Da'len," the old cook said before turning back to Lydia, "I fear I must return to work if we are to have this food ready for tonight's festivities.Was there something else you wished?A sweet roll perhaps.She had quite the sweet tooth you know?As a child she used to try to sneak cakes and pastries between meals."

Sera grinned."I had no idea.We're actually looking for a couple people yeah?An elf bloke with a daughter named Darla and a human lady whose got a daughter name Mhari."

The old cook sighed and wiped her hands on her apron."I take it you met our own Contessa and Red Jenny then...come on.I'll take you to their parents."   Lydia and Sera followed her past bubbling stews and hens being turned slowly over a cook fire."They're good girls really.I hope whatever mischief they caused did not give you too much offense.If they have one fault it's that they romanticize those Red Jenny stories far too much."

"Nothing like that," Lydia replied.

"Then...oh, yes I see now," the cook said, "Darla's father is the fellow right over there and Mhari's mother is the woman peeling carrots there.I do not know the woman all that well but Darla's father though somewhat old fashioned in some of his views is an otherwise good man.Please do be patient with him."

Lydia nodded and thanked the cook as she crossed the distance that remained between them and the girls' parents.What would she say to them that would make them understand?  She didn't even know how to convince her own parents that there was nothing wrong with her, how could she be expected to convince complete strangers?

"Excuse me, are you Darla's father?" she asked.The elf looked up from his work and sighed.

"I am.What has that fool girl done this time milady?" he asked dusting his hands off on his apron.He sighed again, "I know for a girl her age it isn't really an excuse, but she hasn't been quite right since she lost her mother this past winter..."

Lydia stared a moment at her feet, trying to find the right thing to say.After what seemed an eternity she finally said, "She caused no mischief.I wanted to speak to you about her and another girl name Mhari."

The woman peeling carrots looked up from her work at the mention of her own daughter's name.It was clear she had been listening to the conversation.Mhari's mother exclaimed, "Oh Maker!  Messere I apologize for whatever vile thing you happened to discover them doing.I assure you I have spoken with Mhari about it time and time again...perhaps I have not been strict enough."

"Maker, what did I do to deserve being cursed with a daughter such as this?" Darla's father wailed.

Lydia glanced around the kitchen.All the hustle and bustle seemed to have ceased and all eyes were upon Lydia and the girls' parents."Please calm down," she said, "They did nothing to offend me.To be honest I find you two far more offensive than your daughters."

Mhari's mother gasped audibly and Darla's father started, "Now see here..." but Lydia cut him off.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.The man and woman shook their heads.Lydia smiled and continued, "They've given me so many names and titles I scarcely know who I am either...Herald, Inquisitor, Contessa.None of them are important though.My name is Lydia Trevelyn and I am the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Trevelyn.The rumors you have heard about me in your time working for my parents are more likely than not true."

Darla's father and Mhari's mother stared at her, their mouth agape.  Lydia took a deep breath and Sera placed her hand on Lydia's shoulder and whispered, "You can do it Buckles."

"There are already so many people out there who will hate those girls for something as innocuous as who they love," Lydia continued, "Why do you want to add to that number?"

Lydia could see pots bubbling and flames licking meat as it turned on a spit, but the kitchen was oddly silent as if someone had cast a spell upon the room.After a moment Mhari's mother wiped her eyes with her sleeve andbroke the awkward silence."It is precisely because of those cruel people that I cannot allow my daughter to carry on in such a fashion."

Darla's father nodded in agreement."Exactly.A life of torment and anguish.What sort of parent would wish such a life upon their child?"

"Can't you see that what you're doing is worse?You are their parents.My mother thought as you did; that by trying to change me she was protecting me, but all she did was push me away," Lydia said before pausing a moment, "Many people, some my so-called friends some strangers, have said terrible things to me because of what I am...because of who I loved, but only once did those words ever truly hurt.Yes, it stings when some stranger calls you an abomination, but when it's your own mother saying those things...it's a hurt that takes far longer to heal.I can't force you to do anything but please, just..."

She couldn't finish her thought.Lydia covered her face with her hand and cried.Sera's hand touched her face gently."You did good yeah?" she whispered, "Those two are sobbing like babies..."

Lydia wiped away her tears and looked up to see that Sera spoke true; the girls' parents were sobbing quite liberally.Most of the servants and kitchen staff had stopped working and were staring at the scene before them.

Darla's father took a deep breath and the said, "Messere, your words have touched my heart.Instead of trying to change Darla I should have tried harder to be understanding."

Mhari's mother's face was red and puffy from crying."He's right.We should have done better by them," she said.

"It's not too late," Lydia said, "The fact that I'm here at all proves that."

The girls' parents wiped away their own tears.Darla's father spoke first, "It's odd how sometimes a complete stranger can see something in your own life to which you yourself are blind.Thank you messere."

The elf spoke true and Lydia thought about her own mother.Perhaps her mother was truly remorseful but found it hard to change old habits.Lydia realized that she had been somewhat stubborn since arriving at Ostwick.She had reason for her stubbornness to be sure but decided there in the kitchen that she would be more patient with her mother.

She shook her head."No, it's nothing," she said, "I shouldn't keep you any longer.Sera, let's go."

Sera draped her arm over Lydia's shoulders as they turned to leave."That was right brilliant yeah?I guess you got pretty good at word shite when you were Inquisitor yeah?" she said with a grin as they left the steam, smells, and din of the kitchen behind them.

Lydia allowed herself to smile, and admitted, "I suppose I did."

"You know I like it when you get all wordy yeah?" Sera said and batted her eyes at Lydia, "C'mere!"

Before she could say anything Sera took her by the arm and pulled her down a hallway and into an alcove and touched her lips to Lydia's own.Lydia's hand dropped below Sera's waist and she caressed the roundness of her wife's bottom which was concealed beneath the silken gown.Sera let out a muffled murmur of approval as they kissed.

Their tongues touched and Lydia felt her knees shake.Sera suddenly stopped."No, don't stop," Lydia whispered hoarsely.

"I heard someone talking yeah?"

Lydia sighed.She didn't care who saw them, but before she could say anything to that effect or even kiss Sera again, she too heard the voices, clear as a bell.

"But the original plan failed...I don't understand why they would risk so much by having us do this thing now," a man's voice whispered.

A second voice, this one female, replied, "Do you question the wisdom of the Qun?"

The first voice replied, "No, of course not.I will do as I have been ordered, you needn't worry about that.I was merely giving voice to my ignorance."

The lady laughed and answered, "Good, then be off with you.I am certain you have many thing to do before you kill the Lord and Lady Trevelyn."


	7. The Dinner

Lydia and Sera rushed forward from the alcove into the hallway, but found it to be as completely deserted as it had been when they had first arrived.Whoever had been speaking moments early had seemingly vanished without a trace.

"You don't have one of those elfloovians here do you?" Sera asked as she glanced about the hall.

"Not as far as I know," Lydia replied, "Whoever was talking must be around here somewhere."

Sera nodded and felt along the wall of the corridor."Any secret passages then?A lot of these places have 'em right?"

"If we do have any secret passages I never knew about them," Lydia answered, "I think the first thing we should do is warn my parents."

Before Sera could reply a bell rang, its melodic tone reverberating through the halls.Sera startled."Bloody hell what was all that for yeah?"

With a smirk Lydia replied, "Dinner.Come on, my parents will already be in the banquet hall."

* * *

 

"Lydia!So then the rumors were true!You have finally come home!" her brother, Alexander, exclaimed as he threw his arms around her, "I heard the servants talking about it and asked Mother whether the talk was true or not but she wouldn't say."

Lydia smiled and answered, "I think she was worried I would slink off before dinner and never again return.Our rather brief reunion this afternoon was somewhat less than cordial."

Alexander grinned broadly and said, "Quite understandable given Mother's disposition.Come now, you haven't introduced me to your ladywife."

"Where are my manners?" she said with a laugh, "Sera, this is my brother Alexander.Alexander this is, my wife, Sera."

Sera offered a hand which Alexander took and shook."Pleased to meet ya yeah?Kind of a relief to see that not all of Lydia's relations are bloody nutters...no offense."

Alexander laughed loudly causing several of the servants to turn and stare."Sera, you are a delight.I can see now why my sister would wish to marry you."

"And you haven't even seen my most delightful bit yeah?" Sera said with an impish grin.

Alexander laughed loudly and Lydia gasped, "Sera!"

Her wife shrugged and again adjusted the top of her gown to keep her bosoms from spilling out."It's true though yeah?"

Lydia sighed and glanced about the room looking for anything that seemed out of place, but she had been away so long that she recognized but a handful of the guards and servants the milled about the banquet hall.Her parents had yet to arrive but brother did not seem overly concerned by anything happening in the hall.Lydia was unsure if her brother's lack of concern was because there really was nothing amiss or because of the willful obliviousness that nobility seemed to engender.She had been much the same way before she'd been sent to Haven.

"Alexander, do you know where Mother and Father are now?" she asked.

"No.I assume they are probably just being held up by one of their bannermen out in the vestibule, why?Nervous to get this over with?" Alexander said, "You already saw Mother though right?Father is scores easier to deal with isn't he?"

"It's not that at all," Lydia said, "I heard people talking in the hall a short while ago about killing Mother and Father."

Alexander sighed and replied, "Tantervale again no doubt.I told Father it was foolish from them to break off my engagement.I wouldn't worry about it too much.The assassination attempts have been halfhearted at best.You know how people in Tantervale are."

Her brother laughed.It was the forced laugh of a nervous man.

"No, I think this was something else, unless your former fiancée's house were Qunari," Lydia said.

"Qunari?!Maker no," Alexander said, "What could Father have possibly done to earn their ire?"

Lydia said nothing for she was nearly certain that the only thing her father was guilty of was having her as a daughter.She glanced about the room again, nearly any of the servants or guards could be the assassin, or perhaps it would be something as mundane as poison, but after the violence in Kirkwall some years back and the dragonfire plot she had foiled, something as simple as poison didn't really strike Lydia as the Qunari's style.They seemed to be far more theatrical than that.

At that moment the great doors at the end of the hall were flung open and a liveried herald stepped forward crying out, "All rise for Lord and Lady Trevelyn, Protectors of Ostwick!"

Those who had already seated themselves stood and those who were already standing turned towards the doorway as Lord and Lady Trevelyn entered.Those in attendance bowed as the rulers of Ostwick entered in all their finery.Lydia was surprised at how old her father had become during her absence.His hair which had been greying at the temples when she had seen him last was now silver.

"Friends, I thank you all for joining us this evening," Lord Trevelyn called out as those who had bowed and curtsied rose once more, "Tonight we celebrate the return of my daughter, Lydia 'The Inquisitor' Trevelyn, to Ostwick."Her father motioned towards her and the eyes of the assembled nobles fell upon her.

As the nobles and "important" people of Ostwick clapped in approval Lydia wondered how many of them knew the she had been disowned less than a year earlier or knew of the circumstances that had lead to her parents disowning her.

Her parents crossed the distance that lay between them, occasionally pausing to shake hands with a bannerman or Chantry sister.Each time they stopped to greet a guest Lydia grew nervous.Anyone in the room could be the assassin.

They spoke briefly to an older man in the garb of a Templar and then walked the final few feet until at last Lydia's parents stood before her.Again her mother seemed to be on the verge of tears.Her father, far more stoic, placed a hand upon her shoulder and declared, "Welcome home my daughter you are looking quite well, all things considered."

Lydia curtsied rather halfheartedly and thanked him before introducing Sera.Sera bowed with a flourish.Lydia wasn't sure if Sera was making a mockery of the formality of the entire thing or not, but Lydia smirked nonetheless.

"It's a right proper thing to finally met you seeing how I'm married to your daughter and all yeah?" Sera said.

"I suppose that is true," Lord Trevelyn replied with a look of exasperation on his face.

"So what should I call you two?" Sera asked, "Lord and Lady Trevelyn seems too formal-like considering we're family now yeah?Think I could call you Mom and Dad instead?"

Lady Trevelyn put her hand to her mouth and gasped in shock, as did several Chantry sisters who had been standing close enough to hear the exchange, but Lord Trevelyn chuckled dryly and replied, "I suppose that would be fine."He then turned toward Lydia and said, "Your wife certainly is vivacious."

Lydia nodded quickly before saying in a low voice, "There's something I need to tell you Father.We overheard a man and woman plotting against you moments ago."

"Tantervale..." her father said with a sigh, "What House in the Marches would refuse an alliance by marriage with the Imperial Family of Orleans?"

"I'm certain that those plotting against you weren't from Tantervale," Lydia said in a whisper, "They were Qunari."

"Qunari?!Here in the palace?  Lydia, that is utterly preposterous!" Lord Trevelyn exclaimed, "There hasn't been a Qunari in Ostwick in two ages.Come now, let us speak no more of this foolishness for we are here to dine and become more familiar with our daughter by law."

Her father and mother walked past her toward the great table on the raised platform at the far end of the room.Lydia sighed and along with Sera, Alexander, and several councilors followed after them.

"Don't worry," her brother said, "there are a dozen guardsmen in the hall and scores more in the barracks.If these Qunari are fool enough to attempt anything they won't get very far."

"You're probably right," Lydia replied as she stepped onto the dais and took her place at her mother's side and waited.Sera stood beside her and placed her hand in Lydia's with a smile.

Lord Trevelyn sat, followed by those others at the head table.The nobles and well to do elite of Ostwick then took their seats upon the long benches that had been prepared.The hall was soon filled with the sounds of laughter, the murmur of conversation, and the clatter of dishes.Music drifted from somewhere though Lydia could not see the troubadour responsible for it.They were the sounds of a feast.

"I cannot express how truly splendid it is to have you returned to us," the Chantry mother seated beside Sera said to Lydia, "We had heard of some unpleasantness in Orlais and quite frankly feared the worse."The woman had cast a sideways glance as the word, "unpleasantness," had crossed her lips.

Lydia forced a smile and muttered, "I suppose I have the Maker to thank for that."

"And you, milady, have you accepted the Maker as your creator, or do you keep to the false gods followed by so many of your people in the alienages and out in the wilds?" the Chantry mother asked Sera.

Sera, her mouth full of food, laughed and said, "Of course I do yeah?You know they're all a massive crock of shite yeah?Those elf gods right?Just shitty little wizards from like a million years ago.I can't stand any of that rubbish...magic and shite...it's all wrong."

The Chantry mother stared at Sera, her mouth agape as Sera continued to fork buttered vegetables and braised pork into her mouth."Your wife certainly is...interesting," the Chantry mother said after a moment, "How did you two come to know each other?"

Sera laughed, bits of food falling from her mouth."You really want to know yeah?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lydia quickly imagined Sera bellowing loudly about "sloppy boss" and the lewd phrase that she had shaved into her privates in an effort to impress Sera and countless other things that Lydia would prefer her parents not be privy to.She glanced at Sera with a pleading look.

"Don't worry Buckles," she whispered and then to the Chantry mother answered, "I was in the Inquisition right?So I guess she was my boss yeah?Two people save each other from demons and wrong things and Avaar hammer bros. and dragons often enough and they're bound to fall in love with one another right?"

"You saved her?" Lydia's mother asked in surprise.

Sera nodded as she shoveled another fork of food into her mouth."A bunch of times yeah?It was pretty bad out there with all those neon green demons and shit right?"

Lady Trevelyn blinked and then in a voice barely audible over the din of the banquet hall said, "My daughter, I am so terribly sorry.I had no idea of the dangers you faced.Miss Sera, I owe you a debt of gratitude.Perhaps my Lydia would not be here today if not for you."

Her mother looked like she was about to cry again.

"Wasn't nothing yeah?Just a couple dozen arrows and a jar or row of bees right?" Sera said with a grin, "Besides, Buckles has probably saved me way more times than I saved her...so let's just call it even."

"Who pray tell is Buckles?" Lord Trevelyn asked.

"Oh right you probably don't know about that yeah?  Buckles is Lydia and Lydia's Buckles right?"

A look of confusion crossed Lord Trevelyn's face and he inquired, "I assumed as much, but why is she Buckles though?"

Sera laughed again and Lydia's heart pounded."So you've seen armor a bunch of times right?Like real proper armor.I never did before right?The guards who hang about where common folk live aren't all that different from us.Maybe they've got a spear or a sword or whatever, but they're usually just wearing boiled leather...maybe some banged up helmet that looks more like a pail than a proper bit of armor," Sera said and then took a long swig from a chalice of wine and made a face, "You have any ale?"

Lord Trevelyn pointed to a nearby servant who rushed forward and filled a stein with ale from a pitcher and placed it before Sera."Like I was saying, when I met Lydia she was looking all rough and tough in some right proper armor.I'd never seen so many buckles in one place before yeah so I called her Buckles on account of all the buckles and also cuz I couldn't remember her real name at first.No offense but you Marchers have some weird names yeah?"

Lydia's father laughed loudly and replied, "And all this time I thought it you Feldsparians who had the peculiar names!King Brodude Heroman?"

"Fair enough...that is a right silly name innit?" Sera said and then drained her stein of the ale that remained and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Lydia looked out across the banquet hall scanning the crowd for anything that seemed out of the ordinary but all she saw were noblemen and women making merry and common men and women shuffled about clearing empty platters and pouring more wine.The servants all had a downtrodden look about them but none seemed particularly nervous or anxious.Perhaps the assassin would not strike during the banquet after all.There were, as Alexander had said, dozens of guards within the hall to say nothing of the innumerable Templars and knights counted amongst the guests.Should the assassin choose to strike here it was unlikely they would even make it to the dais alive.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief and resolved to at least attempt to enjoy herself.She took up her chalice and sipped the sweet, chilled wine held within.As she placed the chalice back down on the table the great gilded doors at the far end of the hall swung open.Instinctively Lydia grabbed the knife that lay beside her plate and glanced at Sera to see she had done the same.It was not, however, some anonymous assassin who came rushing into the banquet hall, but rather the liveried herald from before.His face was frozen with a look of panic upon it.

"Fire!" he cried out, "The palace is ablaze!We must make haste from here!"


	8. The Shootout

Thick, black, smoke wafted from the towers as the Trevelyns and their guests stood in the courtyard waiting filling the cool night air with an acrid stench.  Bucket brigades had been assembled to battle the blazes the had flared up in several places within the palace.  A single fire may have been pure coincidence, but multiple fires at once?  Lydia had no doubt that somehow they were tied to the assassination plot she and Sera had overheard.  What she couldn't figure out was precisely what the assassins gained by setting the fires.  If anything her parents would be better guarded if they knew there was an arsonist about.  Unless, of course, getting additional guards added to active duty was part of the assassins' plan.

She looked at her mother and father, both of whom seemed more annoyed that the fire had ruined their banquet and inconvenienced their guests than anything else.  They passed through the crowd of guests apologizing for the inconvenience of having their meal ruined by arson and Lydia scoffed.

"This is part of that Qunari plot then yeah?" Sera said in a low voice.  Lydia noticed Sera still had the carving knife with her, slid into the sash that wrapped around her waist.

Lydia nodded.  She wished she'd had the foresight to have taken a knife with her ash well.  "I think the assassins are posing as guards," she said in a whisper, "I think the fires were set to give my parents reason to increase the guards."

Sera scratched her chin in thought, "Seems like a roundabout way to kill someone yeah?  I mean if it were me I probably would have just hid up in one of those trees and shot them with a couple dozen arrows as they crossed the yard right?"

A Chantry sister standing a few feet away suddenly cried out in pain as an arrow pierced her thigh.  Another arrow whizzed past Lord Trevelyn's head and buried itself into a wall.  A cry of, "Protect the Lord and Lady!" went up as guards hoisted shields bearing the crest of House Trevelyn to deflect the arrows that rained down on the courtyard.

Sera shrugged at Lydia and took her by the hand.  "C'mon Buckles!  You and I didn't kill Coriffyshit and about a bajillion other wrong things to have it all end here with an arrow to the knee yeah?"

They dashed across the courtyard towards the stables.  The overhang of the roof would provide some protection from the hail of arrows if they could make it there alive.  Maker, how many archers were there?

Sera and Lydia crouched beneath the roof of the stables as screams rose from the courtyard.  "You okay Buckles?" Sera asked, "Those arseholes didn't get you right?"

"I'm fine Sera," Lydia replied, "You?"

"Yeah pretty much.  I mean these shoes are shit to run in and I think my tit popped out back there when I was running but I don't have any extra holes or anything right?" Sera said, "We gotta stop those arseholes in the trees yeah?"

Lydia nodded.  "Any ideas?"

"This is a start yeah?" Sera said hoisting a crossbow up off the ground.  Lydia noticed the guardsman Sera had taken it from lying nearby in a puddle of blood, an arrow piercing his throat.  Lydia's thoughts went to her parents and she found herself wondering whether or not they escaped the attack unscathed.

Sera wound the crank, stepped out from under the stable, aimed up at a nearby tree and pulled the trigger.  With a _twang_  the bolt left the crossbow.  There was a scream and a moment later a body dropped from tree crashing heavily to the ground below.  Sera darted forwarded and with the carving knife quickly ended the assassin's life.

"You think you can manage with this thing Buckles?" Sera asked offering the crossbow, "Varric might think they're the be all and end all of bows and shit, but I can't stand 'em myself.  This bow's utter shite but it's going to be scores better than that yeah?"

Lydia took the crossbow and attempted to crank it as Sera looted the assassin's quiver and bow.  She found that if she angled the crossbow towards the ground and used a knee to hold it steady she could crank it somewhat.  Lydia knew that she would be nearly useless with it in an actual fight, but perhaps she could snipe some of the archers firing down from on high, or at least cover Sera while she did the actual work.

"Right, you ready Buckles?" Sera asked as she swung the quiver of crude arrows over her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

Together the crept along the wall of stable, staying beneath the overhang of the roof.  The twilight shadows were their friend, concealing their movement.  Occasionally Sera would draw back the bow string, step out of the darkness, and with one fluid motion aim and release.  An arrow would hurtle forward into the night and a moment later a body would tumble from its perch its breast pierced by Sera's arrow.  Lydia never once needed to pull the trigger of the crossbow.

After awhile the screams and twang of bowstring that had filled the night air all but ceased.  The Trevelyn archers had undoubtedly overwhelmed the poorly armed assassins that Sera herself had not slain herself.

"Think this wanker was the last of 'em.  We should head back and check on your people then yeah?" Sera said as she wiped the blood her knife on the tunic of the assassin whose throat she had just slit.

Lydia agreed and together she and Sera headed back to the courtyard.  Thick smoke wafted from the palace, but the fires no longer blazed but Lydia's heart sank all the same for all about her were wounded men and women.  Were her mother or father among them?  She called out to them, but it was her brother who turned his head and answered her.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.  A look of relief crossed his face, and he said, "No one knew what had become of you and we feared the worst."

"Where are Mother and Father?" Lydia asked.

"Mother was shot in the leg by one of those archers," he replied, "The wound was not serious but Father took her to the infirmary nonetheless."

Lydia glanced around at the wounded men and women being tended to there in the courtyard and asked, "Any dead?"

"Thank the Maker, no.  None counted among our people," her brother replied, "yet at least.  One guard was rather gravely injured protecting Mother and may yet perish."

"And the assassins?" Lydia asked.

"All Humans and elves...not a Qunari among them.  I recognized some as guards and servants from here in the palace, others I did not," Alexander answered, "Most of them were killed in the fighting but a pair were captured attempting to flee."

Lydia had little time and even less desire to explain to her brother how Qunari referred merely to those who followed the Qun and thus the men and women who had attacked could indeed be Qunari.  Instead she asked after the captured assassins.  "The pair that were captured," she began, "where are they now?"

"In the dungeons I suppose.  Why?" Alexander answered nonchalantly.

"I need to figure out who they are and if they are part of a bigger plot or not," Lydia answered but she was already sure of who they were and it wasn't actually a question of whether or not there was a bigger plot but rather how big the plot that remained actually was.


	9. The Prisoners

The dungeon in the bowels of the earth beneath the Trevelyn's estate was empty save for the two assassins who had been captured a short while earlier and an overweight jailer with bare arms and a heavy cudgel that hung at his waist.The prisoners were both elves, one male one female, dressed in clothing that while dark would not have attracted undue attention while carrying out the duties of a servant in the palace.Lydia wondered for a moment if the man and woman seated cross-legged in the cells were perhaps the two she and Sera had overheard in the hall earlier in the evening.

"These two won't say a word," the jailer said gruffly, "I tuned him up a bit but he still wouldn't say a word."

Lydia glanced at the male elf the jailer had motioned to with his fat, hairy arm and saw that the elf's lip was split and his face bruised from where the jailer had undoubtedly, "tuned him up."She turned her gaze back to the jailer and was filled with revulsion, he was a disgusting individual to be certain, but she knew what she needed to do to get the him out of the dungeon.

"One of them shot my mother during the attack.Put an arrow through her leg.Give us a moment alone with them," Lydia said as she deliberately touched the hilt of the duelist's blade that once more hung from her belt.She was glad she had insisted on returning to her room to change her clothes and get her sword before she and Sera had ventured down into the dungeon.

The jailer laughed, a disgusting wheeze of a laugh, and nodded."Very well m'lady.Just don't go getting too carried away.I don't want to have to explain a couple of dead prisoners to the Lord Trevelyn," he said and placed the key ring on a peg on the wall and said, "I'll be leaving these here in case you need 'em."

Lydia thanked him and then the fat jailer began to waddle up the stairs.Lydia stared at the staircase and waited until she heard the heavy iron door to the dungeon whine open and then a moment later slam shut once more.When she was certain the jailer was gone she wheeled around and faced the pair of prisoners.

"I already know who you are and I assume you know who I am, yes?" she asked, her voice dripping with contempt.

The woman glanced up at Lydia and her eyes went wide."You!It really is you!Friend to Fen'Harel!Enemy to the Qun!" she exclaimed.

Sera scoffed, "Friend to Fen'Harel?That bald headed arsehole is no friend of ours."

The male elf shrugged slightly at Sera and then muttered something under his breath that Lydia couldn't make out.Whatever he had said earned him Sera's ire for she scowled at the man and gave him the double deuce.

"I want answers and I want them fast," Lydia said, "What did you hope to accomplish here?Setting fire to the palace and shooting arrows at the Lord and Lady Trevelyn couldn't have been all there was to it."

The female elf looked at Lydia through the bars of her cell, "Do you really think they would tell us any more than what we needed to know?We were told to set the fires and nothing more.It is not our place to question the Qun, merely to follow Its teachings."

Lydia sighed.The woman was, more likely than not, telling the truth."Then who told you to start the fires?" she asked hopefully.

"A servant here in the palace," the woman responded, "He is undoubtedly dead already, so you won't find any answers with him."

"I guess since they don't know nothing we don't need to keep these two around then yeah?" Sera said, her hand going to the carving knife on her belt, "Can I do this arsehole?I didn't like his tone yeah?Maybe I can teach him some manners before he eats it if you know whut I mean?"

As Sera slid the knife free from her belt and pointed it halfheartedly at the male elf. Lydia wondered what he had said that angered Sera so.   "You really should be more carefully with how you talk to people if you want to keep that tongue of yours yeah?" Sera said with a wicked grin.

The male elf stood suddenly in his cell and screamed an insult at Sera before shouting,"I may die here today but know this!The followers of the Qun will break you Inquisitor!  You took from us a Thedas united in peace under the Qun and left us with a world where sarabas roam free and Fen'Harel is allowed to carry out his machinations unimpeded.For that we will take everything from you that you hold dear...your family, friends, country...everything!"

"Quiet you fool!" the female elf hissed angrily.

The male elf paid her no heed, shouting, "Kill us if you like but more will take our place!You cannot stop the Qun!"

Again the female elf shouted for her companion to be quiet, but Lydia had already stopped listening.Her head swam.The male prisoner had a point.How could she stop a nation who wanted to see her to suffer?How could she protect her friends and family from religious fanatics who wanted them dead?And then it dawned on her.

"Sera, come on.These two will offer nothing else and we have other matters to attend to," Lydia said.

Sera turned her knife over in her hand and scowled, "Lemme just knife this little shite and we'll go then right?"

"They will answer for their crimes Sera, but I don't want anymore blood on your hands on my account," Lydia said, "It's not worth it."

Sera slid her knife back into her belt and spat."There's no fun in it anyway yeah?What with him in there and me out here.C'mon then Buckles."

Together she and Sera climbed the stairs out of the dungeon as behind them the two elves shouted oaths at them and each other.Lydia went over her plan in her head as she climbed out of the murky darkness.It was barely a plan and there were a countless ways it could fail.At the top of the stairs Sera pushed the heavy iron door open and stepped through.

"So what's next yeah?" she asked.

Lydia replied, "We give my mother and father cause to exile us again."


	10. The Departure

The night air was utterly still as Sera and Lydia crossed the gardens towards the lazy stream that flowed out of the palace to join the river that emptied into the bay.  There was no sound save for the burbling stream a short distance up ahead and the chirping song of crickets.  It was hard to believe that mere hours earlier the palace grounds had been the site of a bloody battle.

"You're sure this will work then yeah?" Sera asked, her voice barely loud enough to be a whisper, "I mean you're usually pretty good with these things, but as far as plans go, I gotta say, this one's pretty much shite."

"I know it's not the best but it's the best we can do without somehow defeating all the Qunari," Lydia replied.

Sera laughed, "Not the best yeah?  There's only about a gazillion things that could go wrong with it.  Like what if your mum and pa don't fall for it?"

"They will.  That's the only part I'm not worried about," Lydia said and then paused for she heard the sound of footfall a short distance behind them.

"I think we're being followed," Lydia said in a whisper.  She slid her saber from its scabbard and then quickly pivoted.  A scream of surprise shattered the silence.  There standing before her were two girls: one an elf, one a human.  They were the two girls from earlier that afternoon: Darla and Mhari.

"Maker, it's you two!  You gave me half a fright," Lydia said sheathing her blade, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, particularly on a night when assassins are lurking about.  What are you even doing out here at this hour?"

Mhari rung her hands together, and nervously answered, "I'm sorry.  We always come out at night.  When the weather is nice at least.  The servants' quarters aren't exactly private, so we come out at night to look at the stars and talk you know?"

Lydia was reminded of her and Sera's own rooftop conversations back at Skyhold and smiled.

"Anyway we heard someone talking and came to see who it was.  We didn't mean to listen or anything like that," Darla added, "but then we saw that you were leaving and we thought..."

Mhari suddenly shouted out, "Take us with you...please."

Sera laughed.  "Take you with us yeah?  You don't even know where we're going."

Darla, her hands on her hips, replied, "It doesn't matter does it?  Wherever it is has got to be better than life here."

Lydia sighed, "I know living here is not the greatest, but where we are going is far more dangerous and I wouldn't want to be responsible for anything happening to you."

Mhari pouted and folded her arms.  "It's not fair.  We're both nearly of age.  We're old enough to sweep and clean out chamber pots but everyone still treats us like children."

Lydia didn't know what to say as the two girls stared at her hopefully.  Sera, however, did.

"So we're leaving right, but we need eyes and ears here in the palace that we can trust right?" Sera said, "You know, to keep an eye on things yeah?  You heard of the Red Jennies then right?"

Darla and Mhari nodded enthusiastically.

"Not Red Jenny meaning me...the Friends of Red Jenny meaning...uh...my friends yeah?"

Again the two girls nodded.

"Alright then.  I'm making you two official Red Jennies yeah?" Sera said and then rummaged around in her pack removing a pair of brass knuckles and a thin dagger.  The brass knuckles she handed to Darla and said, "You seem like a scrapper so these are for you yeah?  And you seem more the type to shank some bloke in the back for getting smart so this one's yours then."  She handed the blade to Mhari and then said, "Alright, you two are Jennies now yeah?  I want you to keep an eye on Lord and Lady Trevelyn and if you see anything weird I want you to tell Brody Havelin.  He's the cooper in town and he's one of us...a Friend of Red Jenny...I mean.  Tell him that Sera sent you and he'll know how to contact us yeah?"

The two girls nearly leaped onto Sera, hugging her and thanking her profusely.  "We won't let you down!" Darla exclaimed.

"Alright, now run along yeah and don't say anything about this to anyone right?" Sera said, "You won't make for very good Jennies if everyone knows who you are yeah?"

"We promise!" Mhari said and the two girls ran off.  They had gone several yards when Mhari stopped and turned and addressed Lydia.  "And Lady Trevelyn, thank you for talking to our parents."

"You're welcome," Lydia replied and the two girls disappeared into the darkness.  She then turned and looked at her wife, and with annoyance asked, "You gave them weapons and made them Red Jennies?  Are you mad?"

"What?  You need spies here to keep an eye on things right?  People no one else knows.  People who no one notices but can more or less go anywhere yeah?  Who better than a pair of maids?" Sera replied, "You don't have the Inquisition to do all this kind of shite anymore and Leliana's got most of her people looking for that wanker, Solas, so why not let those two keep an eye on things here yeah?"

Sera did have a point.  With a sigh Lydia then said, "That cooper then...he's real I take it?"

"Brody?" Sera said with a laugh, "Oh he's real alright.  A right proper character that one is.  Looks like a Avaar bruiser, but he's got a heart of gold yeah?  If those girls do happen to discover some bad people, Brody will more likely than not be able to take care of it or whatever yeah?"

"Then you have my thanks," Lydia said, "That was a smart way to kill two birds with one stone.  I'm glad you finally gave up on that Red Pussy Gang nonsense too."

"Oh shit!" Sera exclaimed, "I totally forgot!  Shite!"

Lydia frowned and said, "Well it's too late to do anything about it now.  Come on, we need to put as much distance between us and Ostwick before someone discovers what we've done."

They approached the slowly flowing stream and waded across to the far bank.  As they neared the wall, Lydia hoped that no one had repaired the it during her absence.  At the wall, she pushed aside hanging creepers, revealing a gap at the base.  Sera removed he pack and pushed it through the hole and then crawled through it herself.  Lydia followed suit, pushing her own sack through to Sera.  She then turned and took one last look at her childhood home looming in the distance.  Lydia was certain she would never again set foot in the place.  She then crouched down and began to crawl through the gap.  The fit was a lot tighter than she recalled it being when she had last used it to sneak out of the palace, but she squeezed through and a moment later emerged on the opposite side of the wall.

Lydia stood and dusted off her pantaloons before taking up her pack and shouldering it.  She glanced back one last time at the palace and then, to Sera, said, "Come on.  Let's get out of here."

* * *

Lady Trevelyn's thigh throbbed with a dull pain beneath the bandage as she lay abed.  The annoyance of having her dinner party ruined, though, far outweighed any pain the arrow that pierced her thigh had caused.  Her thoughts went to her gown.  It was undoubtedly ruined.  Even if the seamstresses were able to mend the hole from where the arrow had hit, she doubted the garment would ever be clean of the blood that had seeped into the fabric from her wound.  Her annoyance at the entire thing grew stronger.  There was a sudden knock at her door, and Lady Trevelyn sat up in her bed and bade whoever it was to enter.

The door creaked open and a guardsman entered bowing slightly.  "Milady I beg your pardon, but it seems there was a robbery last night amidst all the other chaos," the guard said, "It seems that a thief, or perhaps thieves, made off with the crown jewels.  The left this behind in the vault."  The guard placed a small piece of paper that smelled vaguely of perfume in her hand.  Lady Trevelyn unfolded the letter and in the early morning light read.

_Dear Mother,_

_I thank you for the invitation to visit, but must confess that my brief stay in Ostwick reminded of nothing but how unhappy the place made me and so I must take my leave.  If you are reading this you undoubtedly know that I have absconded with the crown jewels.  I am of the mind that they are a small price for you to pay for the years of suffering you caused me to endure, though I am quite sure the bards who retell the tale of this heist will devise a far more romantic reason as to why we stole the crowns.  I am quite certain you will never again knowingly lay eyes upon be again, and so I wish you and Father a most fortuitous reign, even if it is somewhat devoid of regal accouterments._

_Sincerely,_

_Contessa Lydia Trevelyn of Kirkwall_

_P.S. I would not wish you to send anyone after me, for I have little desire to maim any of the men or women unfortunate enough to be in your employ and tasked with finding me._  

Lady Trevelyn screamed and crumbled the letter in her hand.  The guardsman cast his eyes downward as she shouted, "I want descriptions of my daughter and that elf given to every inn and gatekeeper in Ostwick!  I want them found and brought before me!"

The guardsman seemed to pale as he began to speak, "There was...an incident...at the western gate last night."

Lady Trevelyn was furious.  "What sort of incident?"

"Well, it's rather hard to say, but several hours ago the guards on duty were attacked by wasps and bees that were somehow thrown at them," the guardsman said, barely masking the nervousness in his voice, "The guards said they recognized the pair who had thrown the bees as a pair of sellswords that had accompanied a wagon train of hinterland farmers into the city about a week prior.  The descriptions the guards gave matched those of your ladyship's daughter and her...um...traveling companion."

Lady Trevelyn took up a vase from her bedside table and with a shriek hurled it at the guardsman.  He stepped to the side as the vase crashed into the wall, shattering into a million pieces.  "The farmers...find them and see what they know!" she shouted.

The guard looked at her uneasily.  "Milady, we have already spoken with them, they knew nothing about her being a Trevelyn.  They said she called herself Lace Harding and that she and the elf...Vivi, they knew her as, had saved them from bandits.  Other than that they had no information."

Her blood boiled.  How could she have ever thought that she could ever reconcile with such a willfully defiant child as Lydia.  Again, Lady Trevelyn howled in rage and hurled a goblet across the room.  "Go to the criers," she shouted at the guardsman, "Let it be known that Lydia Trevelyn and Sera the elf are wanted criminals in Ostwick and a bounty of 1,000 crowns has been placed on each of their heads...dead or alive!"

"Yes milady," the guardsman said and bowing, he made his way out of the room.

As the guardsman closed the door, Lady Trevelyn buried her face in her hands and wept.  She did not weep for lost crowns, or bee stung guards, or even because of her own wounded leg, she wept because she knew she would never again see her daughter.

* * *

Lydia sat at a table in a darkened corner of the inn's bar watching as her wife haggled with the buxom Rivani sea captain at a nearby table.  Lydia sipped her ale and watched as Sera's eyes continually dropped down to the woman's barely contained bosoms.  Lydia couldn't help but laugh even if she was certain they would get a very bad deal because of the woman's generous assets.

After a moment Sera handed the woman a tied velvet bag.  The Rivani woman took the bag from her, open it, peered inside, and smiled.  She then slid a washcloth purse across the table to Sera who picked it up, gave it a toss in her hand and then peeked at the contents.  The two women shook hands and then stood and parted company.  Sera, a dopey grin upon her lips, crossed the bar to rejoin Lydia at the table.

"Andraste's left nut did you see those tits?" Sera exclaimed as she sat down, "Maker!  It's a wonder I even remembered why we were here."

She reached across the table and took Lydia stein and downed the ale within in a single gulp, wiping the foam from her lips with the back of her hand.

Lydia frowned.  "You did get us a ship though right?"

Sera smirked and replied, "Of course I did...I mean they were nice, but they weren't that good yeah?  I got the coin too...Orleansian crowns, just like you wanted, probably could have gotten a big more if I put my mind to it.  Anyway, she lifts anchor tomorrow at dawn."

"Good job," Lydia said, "It won't be long until we're back in Feldspar then."

"I still don't know why you made me get us passage to Orleans at all.  It would have been heaps easier to just get a boat to Denerim wouldn't it?  And to barter with your pa's crown?  We could have just paid in gold yeah?" Sera said, "We still have gold don't we?"

"Yes we still have gold," Lydia said with a smile, "This bar's pretty crowded right?  How many people saw you talk to that sea captain over there?  A dozen?  You think anyone in here will forget her?  We want everyone to think we are going to Orleans so they'll look for us there.  That captain's not exactly discreet so I imagine it's less than a week before my parents know she has the crown jewels of Ostwick.  Word will get back to them that a Rivani pirate with the missing crown jewels docked in Orleans and my mother will have all her agents running about in Val Royal looking for us."

"But we won't be there.  We'll be back in Haven..." Sera said, "If this all works, I'll take back what I said about this being a shite plan."  

Lydia laughed and thanked Sera, "I'm glad I have you Sera."

"I'm glad you have me too, Buckles.  Remember whatever happens between now and the end, I'm with you yeah?  I mean even if you go into the Fade again, I'll be there...I'll probably complain, but I'll be there right?" Sera said.

"Thank you Sera, you don't know how much that means to me," Lydia said.

"I have some idea, yeah?  You and I are all we got really.  I mean I never really had a mom or a pa and now you don't either really...I mean you do, but you don't...you know whut I mean?" Sera said, looking flustered, "Shite this word shit is annoying..."

"I know what you mean Sera," Lydia offered and placed her hand on Sera's.

"Anyway you just got me, and I just got you, but that's okay because that means we got each other yeah?  And that's good enough right?  And that's all I got to say about that," Sera said and then after a moment added, "By the way I'm glad you let me keep the other crown yeah?  I think I look kinda fetch in it..."

"You know, I don't think I've actually seen you wear it," Lydia replied with a coquettish grin.

Sera laughed and with a lewd lick of her lips replied, "Oh you want to see me in it yeah?  Then why don't we retire to the boo-duh-waar so I can show you right properly yeah?  I've got sideways plans for you Contessa don't know if we'll have another chance to do what I have in mind in an actual bed for a long time."  She then took Lydia by the hand and led her up the stairs to their room.  Lydia laughed and as she and Sera climbed up the stairs she thought to herself that her life was a beautiful dream.  She found herself praying that her plan worked, because she didn't want anything to cause that dream to end.


End file.
